Moon, Water, Bird, and Tree
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Not good at summaries. Basically it's follows Moonstream, a medicine cat, Maplepool, a queen, Jaypaw, an apprentice, and Waterleaf, a warrior, as the unite to save the Clans and possibly the cats that could matter the most. Kind of like the New Prophecy
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

RAINCLAN

**Leader: Lionstar**-golden tom with amber eyes; distinctive dark brown spots on head

**Deputy:** **Daylight**-longhaired white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** **Moonstream**-black leopard spotted white-blue she-cat with gray-blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Grayfur**-longhaired gray tabby with amber eyes; Apprentice: Foxpaw

**Snowfur**-longhaired white tom with amber eyes

**Cloudpelt**-longhaired white she-cat with amber eyes

**Bluepelt**-blue-gray tabby she-cat and silver-tinged paws with blue eyes

**Halfface**-smoky-gray tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice: Dawnpaw

**Flamestripe**-ginger tom with green eyes and a distinctive dark ginger stripe along back

**Runningfoot**-red-brown tabby tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Daypaw

**Mousetail**-dull brown tom with amber eyes

**Blackpelt**-black longhaired tom with amber eyes

**Tanstripe**-longhaired tan she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice: Smokepaw

**Thintail**-longhaired tan tom with yellow eyes and a thin mouse-ish tail

**Longwhisker**-brown tabby she-cat with unusually long whiskers and yellow eyes

**Fuzzytail**-gray tom with green eyes

**Icemelt**-white tom with blue eyes

**Smallfoot**-gray-brown tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Tallpaw

**APPRENTICES**

**Foxpaw**-ginger tom with green eyes and smoky gray splotches

**Dawnpaw**-red she-cat with blue eyes

**Daypaw**-white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Smokepaw**-smoky gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Tallpaw**-tan tom with brown eyes

**QUEENS**

**Frostpelt**-white tabby queen with blue eyes

**Thickfur**-light gray tabby queen with gray-blue eyes

**Redheart**-ginger queen with green eyes

**Willowtree**-light brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and unusually pale gray eyes

**Chipstripe**-tan she-cat with brown eyes and brown and white stripes along her back (like a chipmunk)

**ELDERS**

**Roundear**-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Whitefoot**-white tom with blue eyes; blind

**Dapplefur**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; oldest cat in RainClan

**Thunderwind**-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes; oldest tom in RainClan

HAILCLAN

**Leader**: **Oakstar**-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy**: **Longscar**-tan tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Talltail**-gray tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Marshpaw

**WARRIORS**

**Windclaw**-white tom with brown eyes

**Blackshadow**-black tom with dark brown eyes

**Sunflower**-white tabby she-cat with brown eyes; Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Yellowfur**-longhaired cream tom with yellow eyes; Apprentice: Treepaw

**Redpelt**-ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

**Beechfur**-gray she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice: Berrypaw

**Fireclaw**-red-brown she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice: Shellpaw

**Grayfoot**-gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Bluefoot**-smoky gray tom with amber eyes and a silver muzzle

**APPRENTICES**

**Leafpaw**-amber she-cat with green eyes and gray splotches

**Treepaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Shellpaw**-cream colored tabby tom with silver eyes

**Berrypaw**-ginger tom with brown eyes

**Marshpaw**-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**QUEENS**

**Spottedclaw**-pretty tortoiseshell queen with green eyes; youngest nursery queen in HailClan

**Maplepool**-amber tabby queen with blue eyes

**Seapelt**-black tabby she-cat with silver eyes; oldest nursery queen in HailClan

**Gingerfur**- longhaired ginger queen with amber eyes and black spots

**ELDERS**

**Brokenear**-black and white tom with a torn ear and yellow eyes

**Longpelt**-longhaired brown tom with blue eyes; oldest cat in HailClan

**Icefur**-unusually light gray she-cat with gray eyes

**Tantail**-tan tom with brown eyes

**Snowstripe**-longhaired white she-cat with silver eyes; oldest she-cat in HailClan

SNOWCLAN

**Leader**: **Dawnstar**-tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes; Apprentice: Sunpaw

**Deputy**: **Jayflower**-black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Rayclaw**-golden tabby tom with brown eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Greenclaw**-brown tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Earthpaw

**Waterleaf**-sleek black she-cat with pale blue eyes; Apprentice: Hollypaw

**Whitetail**-white tom with blue eyes and only one ear

**Flamingwind**-longhaired red-brown tom with amber eyes; Apprentice: Clawpaw

**Graystorm**-gray tom with black spots and yellow eyes

**Berrypelt**-pretty silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; Apprentice: Oakpaw

**Deadtail**-white tom with a crooked tail and brown eyes

**Firefur**-ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Tawnyspot**-tortoiseshell tom with dark brown eyes; Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Frostclaw**-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; Apprentice: Featherpaw

**APPRENTICES**

**Sunpaw**-golden tom with brown eyes

**Earthpaw**-red-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Clawpaw**-white tom with blue eyes

**Oakpaw**-longhaired silver tabby with dark brown eyes

**Hollypaw**-longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown eyes

**Bluepaw**-dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Featherpaw**-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

**Goldenpool**-golden tabby queen with blue eyes

**Fluffyfeather**-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Lakewater**-longhaired silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**ELDERS**

**Redfur**-ginger tom with brown eyes; oldest cat in SnowClan

**Iceclaw**-longhaired white tom with green eyes ; virtually deaf; retired early due to hearing loss

**Blackflower**-once pretty black she-cat with tan splotches along her back

SUNCLAN

**Leader**: **Crowstar**-smoky tom with gray-blue eyes

**Deputy**: **Dogclaw**-brown tabby she-cat with battle scars from a dog and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**: **Littlehail**-unusually small brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Sleettail**-fluffy white tom with gray eyes; Apprentice: Snowpaw

**Flamefur**-ginger tom with blue eyes; Apprentice: Saltpaw

**Firefeather**-red-brown she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice: Lambpaw

**Swiftfoot**-swift black and white tom with blue eyes

**Specklespot**-white she-cat with ginger splotches; Apprentice: Stripepaw

**Sandpool**-tan she-cat with one black spot on her head and brown eyes; Apprentice: Daisypaw

**Cloudwind**-large white tom with blue eyes

**Smudgeclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice: Jaypaw

**APPRENTICES**

**Snowpaw**-white tom with yellow eyes

**Saltpaw**-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Lambpaw**-dark brown tabby she-cat

**Stripepaw**-brown tabby with amber eyes

**Daisypaw**-white she-cat with flat, broad face and gray eyes

**Jaypaw**-swift black and white she-cat with blue eyes

**QUEENS**

**Graytail**-gray she-cat with flat, broad face and yellow eyes; oldest nursery queen

**Ashpool**-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Squirreltail**-pretty tabby

**ELDERS**

**Owleye**-brown tabby tom with one blue eye

**Rabbitfoot**-brown tom with yellow eyes

**Speckledleaf**-white-spotted black she-cat with piercing light blue eyes; oldest she-cat in SunClan

**Blacktail**-white tom with a black-tipped tail and blue eyes; oldest cat in SunClan

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**Duke**-gray tom that lives in the mansion near the forest

**Duchess**-black she-cat that lives with Duke

**Marly**-brown she-cat that lives in a barn by Twolegplace

**Laine**-calico queen with one blue eye and one green eye that lives on a farm near the forest

**Tim**-brown tabby tom with one eye that lives in a cave in Highstones

**Shadowfur**-dark gray tom with red-brown eyes, formerly of SunClan


	2. Moonstream

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**The full summary (that I worked on during Music!): **_**Everything was fine...until **__**he**__** came into the forest. The whole forest is plunged into darkness, the warriors and apprentices are turned into slaves, the kits taken away from there mothers to train too early, elders die, their age slowing them down, and medicine cats aren't allowed to speak to other cats, other than him.The Clans have lost all hope, until a message from StarClan comes. Four cats must rise from the ashes to rid the Clans of the evil cat, and lead the forest back into the light...**_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Moonstream padded into the camp with the chervil in her mouth. She pushed her way through the ferns into her den. She placed the herbs in the crack in the wall.

"MOONSTREAM!" a cat meowed frantically. Moonstream shoved the rest of the chervil into the crack and rushed out. A limp body lay in the middle of the clearing. Cats were crowding around a ginger-pelted cat. She pushed her way through. It was Flamestripe.

"What happened?" she asked calmly. Runningfoot was jumping from foot to foot. He looked scared.

"On our hunting party, a fox attacked. We chased him off, but he lost a lot of blood. H-he passed out half way here. I-Is he g-going t-to be ok-kay?" he stuttered. Moonstream sniffed his pelt. They were shallow breaths, but they were breaths.

"I can't know for sure. Help me bring him to my den," Moonstream said softly. Runningfoot nodded. Him and Flamestripe were close. They were brothers. Her heart went out to him. Daylight, their deputy, shoved her way to them.

"What's happened?" she demanded. Halfface, the smoky gray tom with half a face, plodded up to her.

"A fox attacked. It's gone now, but it left a high price," he explained. Daylight's eyes widened and raced to Lionstar's den to bring the news. Lionstar, the leader, was kind-hearted and fair, but he was a lion on the inside. This would upset him. They reached her den and set Flamestripe onto the sandy ground. Runningfoot backed out.

"I-I'm g-g-gonna go t-tell Red-dheart-t," he answered and raced out. She found some cobweb and put it over his most fatal wound. His eyes stayed closed. His breathing was getting shallower. Smaller, shorter. She could not let him die. But there wasn't much she could do. She streaked out of her den to find an apprentice. Daypaw was having a playfight with Foxpaw. She padded up to them.

"Who can I ask a favor of?" she asked. They both immediately looked serious. There was a glimmer of adventure in their eyes.

"Both of us!" they said excitedly. Their eyes were wide and claws were kneeding into the ground.

"I need cobweb and a little more goldenrod. Who can do that for me?" she said calmly. She could not show fear or anxiety.

"We both will," they started to run away.

"Take a warrior and don't let the spider stay in the cobweb!" she called. They raced up to Grayfur, the long-haired gray tom and Foxpaw's mentor. He sighed and followed them through the gorse tunnel. Moonstream padded back into her den and chewed the remaining goldenrod into a poultice. She had been restocking today, but then this happened. Redheart burst through the entrance.

"Is he okay? Will he be okay?" she asked anxiously. Her belly was full of kits, slowing her down, but her eyes, they were full of fear and anxiety. The same things she hid everyday.

"I honestly don't know," she answered. Redheart's eyes widened. This didn't calm her. "I'm doing the best I can. I will do all I can to save your brother." This didn't help much, but it's all she could say. Redheart nodded and padded up to Flamestripe. She nosed his fur and lay down next to him. She licked his ears over and over. Moonstream busied herself wiping the poultice over his wounds. She then mushed up the dock and rubbed it over the scratches on his nose and tail. Redheart kept licking frantically, but his breaths were becoming softer and softer. This life was one she might not be able to save.

"Moonstream, do something!" she cried anxiously. At that moment, Foxpaw and Daypaw pushed through the tunnel of ferns with goldenrod and cobweb. Grayfur stood behind them silently. He looked sympathetically at Redheart.

"Will he be okay?" he whispered. Moonstream gave him a look and Grayfur nodded. "Daypaw, Foxpaw. I want you guys to go hunt. Find a warrior." Foxpaw looked questioningly at his mentor. Grayfur flicked with his tail for them to leave. They dropped their bundles and scurried out.

"Grayfur, search the cobweb for spiders. I need to make sure," Moonstream said quietly. The cobweb had not halted the blood from seeping out of his stomach, but maybe even more would. Grayfur pawed the bundle searching for spiders. There were none. At this time, Moonstream had chewed the goldenrod into a pulp and was smoothing it over all his wounds. Except his stomach wound. When Grayfur was finished, she put the cobweb into the goldenrod, dipping it, and placing it onto the wound. Redheart licked his ears and huddled close. Moonstream dropped down beside them. Grayfur walked quietly over to Redheart.

"There isn't anything else you can do. His life is in the paws of StarClan now," he said. Redheart narrowed her eyes at him. He met hers evenly. "This stress is not helping the kits. Would Flamestripe want you to injure them?" Redheart looked away. He nudged her up and helped her out of the den. The medicine cat sighed. She must continue collecting herbs. She heaved herself up and left the warrior behind.

On her way out, she met Lionstar. "How is he?" Moonstream sighed. "He's not good is he?" She shook her head. "All right. He's in the paws of StarClan." Moonstream nodded. "May I go see him?" Moonstream sighed and nodded. The big golden tom slipped past her and padded through the tunnel. Moonstream tore her gaze from her leader and strolled into the forest. She did not think he would survive.

Days later, he awoke. It was a little past moonhigh, and he couldn't see a thing. All he knew was that he wasn't in the warriors den. He tried to get up. His paws were weak, but he stood. He took one feeble step forward. He was okay. He plodded to the entrance and stood in the moonlight. Flamestripe breathed in the scent of late newleaf. He padded silently to his rightful place in the warriors den. Cats stirred, but he didn't awake anyone. But he couldn't sleep. He stood once again and ambled out of the camp.

"FLAMESTRIPE IS MISSING!?" Redheart screeched. Moonstream did her best to calm her down, but the ginger tom was gone. He was there when she had went into her den at moonhigh. She had watched his chest rise and fall feebly. But he had not awoken.

"Deep breaths, Redheart. We don't want those kits coming out too soon. It just means he's awake. Nothing to fear. He'll be back," she soothed. Redheart glared at the medicine cat. She turned away, tail held high, and sauntered away from the highrock. Lionstar looked away from the emotional queen to the sleek spotted medicine cat. If only Whitewhisker, her mentor, were here. He would know what to do. But he had died three moons ago, leaving the young she-cat to take his place. Lionstar sighed.

"I am sorry, Lionstar," she said, dipping her head respectfully.

"It will all be okay," he said and pushed the curtain of lichen to get into his den. Moonstream sighed. She left the camp for more herbs. Specifically, juniper berries. She made her way to Sunningrocks. At the rocks, she searched for the juniper plant. She had found that this was the best place to find it, better than over by the Owl-Tree, where Whitewhisker had sent her. As she looked, she didn't hear or see the cats. Just as she found the plant and was picking them, she heard a battle cry. She turned and saw a SnowClan warrior, fur shedding the water dripping off his tortoiseshell pelt. A yelp escaped her mouth before his teeth fixed it around her throat. She used her back paws to scratch his soft underbelly. He let out a hiss, letting go of her throat.

"I'm a medicine cat, you mouse-brained fool!" she growled. He glared at her through slits. She was surrounded. At least ten other SnowClan cats were circling her, one of which was their deputy, Jayflower. She backed up.

"This is SnowClan territory," Jayflower hissed. Moonstream continued backing up. What could she do? She was outnumbered, ten to one. This was RainClan territory, but if she fought back, she'd die, leaving her Clan without a medicine cat.

Just as she was about to give up, she heard Daylight behind her. She turned. There was Daylight and her patrol of Cloudpelt, Smallfoot, and Tallpaw.

"You will leave RainClan's territory and our medicine cat alone," she said calmly, but there was a hint of threat in her voice. They were still outnumbered. But it was ten to five. They had a slight chance. SnowClan had their paws planted, and they weren't leaving without a fight. "Fine, then we'll fight." Daylight gave her war cry and attacked the black deputy. Moonstream did not like injuring cats. It was not her nature. That's why she followed the steps of Whitewhisker. But this was her Clan's territory, and she had to defend it. She attacked the closest cat, Rayclaw's, RainClan's medicine cat, nephew, Sunpaw. She leaped onto him. He yelped and another cat came to his rescue. She had seen her at Gathering's and never expected to meet her in battle. The black she-cat let go, so Sunpaw could escape. Moonstream backed away, afraid. Waterleaf leapt at her, bowling her over. Moonstream soon gained control, but was losing it fast. Suddenly someone pushed her off the SnowClan she-cat. It was Flamestripe.

"Run!" he cried to her. She hesitated. Maybe if she ran to get more warriors? She raced into the trees, tripping over her paws. In moments, she was streaking through the gorse tunnel into the clearing. Snowfur, the long-haired white warrior, stood startled in front of her.

"Moonstream! What's wrong?" he asked, curiously. Moonstream struggled to catch her breath. By now, other warriors and their apprentices were starting to gather around her.

"SnowClan. Sunningrocks. Battle, hurry," she stumbled. Snowfur's eyes widened in anger. He chose a few cats and raced out of camp. Moonstream was about to follow, when a cat's tail flicked in front of her. She looked up to see Lionstar. She instantly turned to him.

"Flamestripe is safe! He's at the battle, Lionstar," she said calmly. Lionstar's eyes opened up with warmth.

"This is good news. You should ease Redheart's worry and anger with these words," he spoke wisely. Moonstream dipped her head and padded over the the nursery. Redheart looked up, pain apparent in her eyes.

"Moonstream, the kits are coming!" she squeaked. Moonstream's eyes widened with disbelief.

"I'll be back in a moment with some herbs," she meowed, backing out of the brambles and rushing to her den. She pulled out herbs she'd need. But the kits weren't due yet! They were early. She called to Lionstar, "Redheart's kits are coming!" He glanced at her startled, before muttering to Halfface. He looked up happily and pushed into the nursery. Moonstream had gotten one kit out. It was a smoky gray she-cat with green eyes. Halfface took the kit from her, by her order, and started licking her. Moonstream turned back to the panicky queen.

"They're early! Is something going wrong? Will they be alright? Are they ok? Are they breathing?" Redheart babbled anxiously. Another had come out. It was a ginger tom with green eyes. She passed it to Lionstar. He started licking it.

"Push Redheart. You have to push hard," Halfface mumbled to his mate. Her attempts were becoming feeble. Two more came out. One was a gray tom with amber eyes and the other was a red and black bi-colored she-cat with green eyes.

"What will you name them?" Moonstream asked. She always loved kits. They were what made the Clan keep going. What made them strong. Halfface and Redheart looked at each other, love written over their faces. He nodded.

"Well, the gray she-cat will be Stormkit, the ginger tom will be Goldkit, the gray tom is Mosskit, and the bicolored she-cat is...I don't know. Lionstar?" she mewed. The kits mewled, pushing into her stomach, looking for warmth and milk. Redheart absently scooted them closer. Lionstar shrugged.

"These are your kits, Redheart," he meowed. "I cannot name them for you." Redheart nodded. Moonstream dug into her mind.

"What about Reedkit?" Moonstream asked. It had been part of her mother's name, who had been Reedtail, a thick pelted gray tabby.

"That's a wonderful name! After your mother, right? I've heard so many stories from Thunderwind, I can't keep them all. She was a wonderful warrior. Pity she died the way she did...I'm sorry, Moonstream. I am kicking up dust, which she be left there, huh?" she said. Moonstream nodded.

"It was a while ago. I will miss her everyday for the rest of my life, by I cannot let it hold me back. She taught me not to dwell on the past because there is nothing you can do about it. I will check on you soon. Now I must see to the cats retuning from the battle." She dipped her head to Lionstar and inched out of the nursery. She turned to the clearing. There were many cats lounging around, but no warriors returning. Truly, she had just wanted to escape the talk about her mother. She strided toward the elders' den. She checked inside, to make sure the apprentices had laid down new moss for the older cats. She saw her father, Whitefoot, sleeping in his corner. She smiled. She left him to his sleeping and went to the apprentices den. Smokepaw, her favorite apprentice, was catching up on sleep, having been on the dawn patrol two days in a row. She was about to leave Smokepaw in peace when a mournful yowl came from the clearing. Smokepaw instantly came to.

"Moonstream, what's going on?" she asked as she dipped her head hastily and shook the moss from her fur. Another moan came from outside. The medicine cat shook her head, twitching her whiskers. They padded out of the den together and saw what had caused the mournful sounds coming from the clearing.

It was Daylight.


	3. Maplepool

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**The full summary (that I worked on during Music!): **_**Everything was fine...until **__**he**__** came into the forest. The whole forest is plunged into darkness, the warriors and apprentices are turned into slaves, the kits taken away from there mothers to train too early, elders die, their age slowing them down, and medicine cats must watch their Clanmates fall ill, work themselves to death, powerless to stop it, under orders.The Clans have lost all hope, until a message from StarClan comes. Four cats must rise from the ashes to rid the Clans of the evil cat, and lead the forest back into the light...**_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Maplepool sighed, watching her kit romp around. He was six moons old. He, and his sister, would be apprenticed at dusk, and their kithood would be over. She would be so proud, but it's always hard watching your kits grow up. She had already watched it once, with Leafpaw and Marshpaw. And soon Leafpaw would be a warrior, and her life would be at risk.

"Sparrowkit! Stop messing with Oakstar at once!" she yelled. Sparrowkit edged away from the amused leader. Maplepool skidded over. "I am so sorry. I-I'll watch him more carefully next time."

"It's quite alright. Kits are like that," Oakstar said. He padded away calmly, tail swishing. She stared after him, then gathered the mischievous kit to her side. Sparrowkit's tail drooped. She gave him a gentle lick on the head.

"Closer to the nursery, darling," she mewed quietly. "Now, where's your sister?" Sparrowkit looked around wildly, then waved his tail to the Elder's den. Swallowkit was curled with Snowstripe. The elderly she-cat was rasping a story to the eager kit. Maplepool walked over to her kit.

"...TigerClan had long black stripes along their-Maplepool! I expect you want your kit back," Snowstripe said calmly. Maplepool purred in amusement at the kit's angry face.

"Swallowkit, come along. Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Snowstripe," she meowed. Snowstripe dipped her head in farewell as the queen and her kits left for the nursery. Maplepool glanced back over her shoulder to see the white she-cat sleeping. She turned and found herself face to face with Bluefoot.

"Daddy!" the kits squealed. They jumped on his back, pretending to attack an intruder. He purred, but rolled onto his side to shake them off. "Daddy, we're gonna be apprentices soon!"

"I know," he said, a hint of pride in his voice. He turned to Maplepool. "I hope they haven't caused you too much trouble. I know how Sparrowkit can be." Maplepool's anger flared. What? Did he expect she couldn't handle it? They were her kits, she raised them. She knew him better than her mate.

"They've been perfect. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get them ready for their apprentice ceremony," she mewed curtly. She gathered her kits and stalked away to the nursery. She heard a hiss of annoyance. But she kept walking.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Maplepool sat beside her kits. Their pelts gleamed in the twilight. They stood quivering, so excited they couldn't sit still. She couldn't bring herself to tell them to, so she just swatted them with her tail. They quickly sat down, puffing out their chests in pride. She licked each of their heads. She was so proud of them. A mother always is, but that doesn't mean that she didn't feel the deep foreboding in her chest. This was it. Her kits would be in danger. Could she handle that again?

"Sparrowkit, please step forward," Oakstar meowed. The gray tom leaped forward. He thought better of it, walked back to where Swallowkit still sat, then padded forward again. She heard a rustle of amusement among her Clan. Swallowkit shivered beside her, and she wrapped her tail protectively around her.

"Blackshadow, I think you're ready to have an apprentice. Seapelt taught you well, showed you loyalty and fairness. I hope you pass on these qualities. Blackshadow, you will mentor Sparrowpaw." Blackshadow walked over to the newly named Sparrowpaw and touched noses with him.

"Sparrowpaw! Blackshadow! Sparrowpaw! Blackshadow!" The Clan called out. Maplepool raced over to her kit and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Sparrowpaw, I am so proud of you!" she purred and licked the top of his head. She went back to Swallowkit, who was hopping from one foot to the other. After the clamor had died down, Oakstar turned to Swallowkit.

"I have not had an apprentice in a long while. Brokenear taught me everything I know, helped me to lead this Clan. I will pass on these qualities so maybe she can become leader one day. I will be mentor to Swallowpaw," he meowed loudly, so all cats could hear. Oakstar and Swallowpaw touched noses.

"Swallowpaw! Oakstar! Swallowpaw! Oakstar!" the cats in the clearing yowled out. Maplepool scampered over to her youngest kit and licked her ears. She was quivering in excitement again, and Maplepool purred.

"You've made me so proud, Swallowpaw. You never know. Maybe you will be leader one day," she purred. Swallowpaw flicked her tail in acknowledgement and turned back to the crowd of cats surrounding her, calling her by her apprentice name. Maplepool's Clanmates started to disperse.

"I have one more ceremony to perform," Oakstar called out. They gathered around the leader once more.

"Sunflower, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of HailClan?"

"I agree fully," the white she-cat answered. Oakstar dipped his head.

"Alright, then I, Oakstar, leader of HailClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leafspot. StarClan honors your courage and your patience, and we all welcome you as a full warrior of HailClan."

"Leafspot! Leafspot!" HailClan howled. Maplepool went over to her eldest kit.

She whispered, "I am so shocked, but I knew this would happen. Your father and I are so proud." Leafspot turned toward her and flicked her with her tail tip.

"In the warrior code, it says that a newly named warrior must sit a silent vigil on the night of their warrior ceremony. That is what you must do now, Leafspot." Her daughter nodded her head and made her way to the center of the camp, as the rest split off into seperate groups to sleep under the moon.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Maplepool walked beside her mate, the full moon glowing above their heads. A harsh wind blew across the moor. She shivered, and Bluefoot pressed himself against her. She breathed in his scent and remembered all over again why she had chosen him as her mate. Once again she felt the deep grief racking her body as she remembered her brother, Firebird, and her parents, Amberstripe and Flamingfur. She was the only one left of her family and she felt the loving gratitude toward her best friend, Bluefoot. When her parents had died protecting her and her brother, Icefur had nursed them until they were apprenticed. She remembered Icefur better than any other of the queens then, better than her mother. When she had been apprenticed, Oakstar, then Oakflame, had been to easy on her, but Icefur's mate, Gorsefur, had quickly scratched it out of him. She also remembered how hard it was for Longscar when her brother, newly named Firebird, had died during the famine of rabbit.

"Maplepool, are you coming?" Bluefoot called down from FourTrees. She shook her head to rid her of the thoughts, then bounded down to converse with the two other Clans at the Gathering. They were still waiting for SunClan, she realized, as she trotted over to a SnowClan queen and a RainClan queen. She fought vaguely to remember their names, then remembered they were Lakewater and Frostpelt.

"How are the kits, Maplepool?" Lakewater asked. A warm feeling came over the queen as she explained that her kits, Sparrowpaw and Swallowpaw, had been apprenticed, and her eldest had been made a warrior. They purred their congratulations, and then Frostpelt began recounting Dapplekit and Wingkit's adventure out of camp.

"...Thank StarClan Moonstream found them where she collected marigold. They were near the Thunderpath, and I'm so glad they hadn't ventured over it. Who knows what could have happened?" Maplepool and Lakewater nodded in agreement. They heard a yowl from the Great Rock and they knew the gathering had started. Squirreltail came over to join them as Dawnstar stepped forward.

"SnowClan has been doing well in the past moon. We just had a warrior ceremony a quarter moon ago. Featherpaw is now Feathercloud." The SnowClan leader waited until the meows of congratulations had died away. "Oakstar?" she said, as she stepped back

"HailClan had two new apprentices here today. Maplepool's kits Sparrowkit and Swallowkit have been apprenticed. We also have a new warrior at this Gathering. Leafpaw is now Leafspot." More howls of congratulations filler the hollow as the Clan cats praised her kits. Lakewater flicked her ear with her tail. Oakstar padded back, letting Crowstar come forward.

"SunClan has been doing fine. We have no new apprentices, nor new warriors, but our warrior Rabbitfoot joined the elders this moon and we honor his dedication to our Clan." Murmers of approval made their way through the throng of cats. Crowstar stepped away from the front of the Great Rock. Lastly, RainClan's leader, Lionstar, came forth.

"RainClan has some good news to bring this Gathering. Our queen, Redheart, recently had four, healthy kits. She named them Stormkit, Goldkit, Mosskit, and Reedkit. Then, I have a heavy heart as I tell the Clans that Daylight, our deputy, was killed in a battle against SnowClan." Murmers of sympthy rolled around. "The new deputy of RainClan is Snowfur." She glanced over the medicine cats. RainClan's medicine cat, Moonstream, had her head bowed.

"What's wrong with Moonstream?" Maplepool whispered to Frostpelt. Frostpelt glanced empathetically toward her sister.

"She believes she caused the fight against SnowClan. A warrior leaped on her back while she was gathering herbs, and Daylight's patrol defended her. When Flamestripe came to help, he sent Moonstream away. She feels that if she had stayed behind she might have been able to save Daylight. When the patrol came back to camp, Daylight was already dead. Moonstream tried to revive her, but as you know, not even medicine cats cane bring the dead back to life." Maplepool looked again at the medicine cats. Littlehail was pressed comfortingly against her flank.

And then, the Gathering was over. Some cats went to congratulate Snowfur on the new position. Others flounced right by him, muttering words of disapproval. Every cat knew Snowfur and Cloudpelt were part kittypet, part rogue. Both were now dead, because Shadowfur had killed them. He had then been exiled from SunClan, but the two kits had been brought to the closest Clan, RainClan, nursed by Dapplefur, then a nursing queen. They had dedicated their lives to the Clan. They knew they were not Clanborn, but they believed that it didn't matter where they came from, it mattered what was in their blood. They did have warrior blood in them, whether Clanborn or not. In their hearts, they were Clanborn.

Maplepool gathered her wits and went up to the dejected longhaired white tom. "Congrats on the new position, Snowfur." He looked up happily.

"I know I'm no Daylight...she was great, but I'll try my best. I was so surprised when Lionstar announced my name. I'd never think that the Clan would trust me enough to appoint me deputy, but the've been great," he explained. She nodded, not quite understanding, but understanding enough. Then his sister, Cloudpelt came and they joined the Clan together. Maplepool sighed, glanced at their medicine cat again, sending a wave of sympathy to her, then bounded off with Bluefoot by her side.


	4. Jaypaw

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**The full summary (that I worked on during Music!): **_**Everything was fine...until **__**he**__** came into the forest. The whole forest is plunged into darkness, the warriors and apprentices are turned into slaves, the kits taken away from there mothers to train too early, elders die, their age slowing them down, and medicine cats must watch their Clanmates fall ill, work themselves to death, powerless to stop it, under orders.The Clans have lost all hope, until a message from StarClan comes. Four cats must rise from the ashes to rid the Clans of the evil cat, and lead the forest back into the light...**_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

_A gray tom padded into the forest. He was through with a life like this. He was going to get revenge. On all the cats. But especially SunClan. Crowstar. His fur bristled at the very thought of that cat. We would get revenge on his former leader. He sniffed the Thunderpath before crossing. On the other side, he sniffed the air and puffed out his chest, a chilling but comforting thought crossed his mind._

_He was back. For blood._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Jaypaw woke to yowls of outrage. She scrambled out of her nest and into the clearing. It was barely light out. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and glanced around. Cloudwind was shielding three she-cats from bristling cats. They were about 6-7 moons old.

"Please! Where is Crowstar?" Cloudwind pleaded. Jaypaw, in utter confusion, realized that her leader, her role model, was no where in her midst. The three she-cats, one black, one silver, one light light cream. Star colored. Jaypaw blinked in surprise and astonishment. She had never seen a cat like her.

"I am right here," a voice spoke from the shadows. The smoky gray tom, her leader, walked out of his den. "What is the meaning of bringing these...kittypets, to our Clan?"

"They're my children. Please, I beg you to take them in! They don't-"

"Silence!" Crowstar hissed. "Why should I take them into my Clan?" Cloudwind had to think for minute.

"I honestly don't know," Cloudwind answered. Crowstar was taken aback. "But I beg you. They are all I have of family." Crowstar looked at the Clan.

"I am surprised by your honesty. For the way you answered my question, I will grant them a place in the Clan. But if they fail to show any of your warrior talents, they will be turned out. Understood?" Crowstar waited for Cloudwind's agreement, though it didn't matter. This was the way it would be. Cloudwind dipped his head. "These kits are ready to be apprentices. We will hold their apprentice ceremony at sunhigh. If anyone is to miss this ceremony," he glared at the Clan, eyeing the kittypets warily, "will be severly punished.

"Now I want hunting patrols and broder patrols. Dogclaw!" The brown deputy padded over. "Organize the patrols." She dipped her head and started ordering the Clan as the tom left to his den, probably to figure out if he had made the right decision and who their mentors would be.

"Specklespot, Stripepaw and...Firefeather and Lambpaw. Border patrol!" She dipped her head and padded over to her friend.

"Yes! Border patrol," Lambpaw was saying. Stripepaw was looking excited, probably because he was got to patrol the border, with one of his best friends. "We'll tell you what we find!" Jaypaw nodded and dragged her tail to the elders' den to clean out their bedding. She looked back to see them racing out of the camp to patrol.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the TallRock for a Clan meeting!" Crowstar yowled. She glanced around for her mentor, but she couldn't see him. This wasn't good. He was going to be in trouble. The Clan came in clumps to gather around the big, gray structure looming over their heads. Jaypaw joined her brother, Saltpaw for the ceremony.

"The time has come to make Cloudwind's kin apprentices. What are your names?"

"Silver!" The silver one cried out. Crowstar gave a purr of amusement.

"Alright. Are you willing to learn the warrior code, to learn to protect your Clan, even with your life?" Silver stared blankly at him.

"Say 'I do'," Jaypaw whispered to her. She nodded.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I make you an apprentice of SunClan. From this moment on, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be...Swiftfoot. I hope you will pass on your dedication and understanding to the warrior code to your new apprentice."

"Silverpaw! Swiftfoot!" the Clan yowled. Her father touched noses with his new apprentice.

"I'm Midnight..." the black she-cat said shyly. Crowstar nodded, thinking for a second. "I don't want to be a...warrior, is it?" The Clan gasped, some growling out insults. "I don't like fighting."

"Could she be a medicine cat?" Jaypaw called out. The Clan turned toward her, some bristling with fury.

"What's a medicine cat?"

"A medicine cat is the cat who heals the wounds inflicted in battle, speaks with StarClan, our warrior ancestors, and interprets signs from StarClan. The medicine cat is respected by the whole Clan, and isn't held down by Clan rivalries. They can't have mates, but they don't take part in battles," Littlehail explained. Midnight seemed to consider this for a few moments. "It isn't an easy job. You have a lot of responsibility. The whole Clan relies on you for advice and herbs to heal their wounds. Their lives depend on you."

"That sounds much better than a warrior. May I try?" Midnight asked. She looked at Crowstar, obviously knowing that he was the one who had to approve. Crowstar thought for a short while before speaking.

"You may try, but I can't promise anything. Littlehail, are you ready to take on an apprentice?" Littlehail nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I make you an apprentice of SunClan. From this moment on, you will be known as Nightpaw. Littlehail will be your mentor. I hope you will pass on the knowledge of herbs and StarClan and your dedication to your duty as a medicine cat."

"Littlehail, Nightpaw!" the Clan called. Littlehail and Nightpaw toughed noses, before stepping aside.

"What about me?" the last kit called out. Crowstar looked at her. "My name's Star, and I want to be a warrior too! Please, may I?"

"Are you willing to learn the warrior code, to learn to protect your Clan, even with your life?" Crowstar recited. Star thought about it.

"I most certainly do," she answered. Crowstar nodded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I make you an apprentice. From this moment on, you will be known as Starpaw. Dogclaw, our deputy, will be you mentor." He turned to her. "I hope you will pass on your loyalty and talent to Starpaw."

"Starpaw! Dogclaw!" the Clan meowed, as the two touched noses. Then they broke apart, getting back to their duties. Jaypaw bounded over to Silverpaw.

"Are you excited to being on your way to a warrior?" she inquired. Silverpaw seemed like a fun cat, a nice cat to hang around with.

"Really! What's your name?"

"Jaypaw. Your mentor, Swiftfoot is my father. You'll be a warrior in no time with him as your mentor," Jaypaw told her. Silverpaw squealed in excitement.

"Star-I mean Starpaw, come meet Jaypaw!" she called her sister over. Starpaw padded over.

"Hi, I'm Jaypaw. You're lucky to have to deputy as a mentor. Dogclaw's great."

"She must be," the new apprentice said cooly. Jaypaw was taken aback, then fury engulfed her thoughts. _MY Clan let you in, took you in. We could have sent you away, but we didn't. You could at least be friendly. _Starpaw left to sit with Dogclaw.

"Jaypaw! Where is Smudgeclaw?" Dogclaw called over to her, angrily.

"I don't know. He wasn't here for the ceremony. He wouldn't skip it though. Maybe...maybe he lost track of the time?"

"Find him. Crowstar will want to speak with him," the deputy said. "Take Saltpaw, Cloudwind, and Flamefur with you." Jaypaw dipped her head and padded over to her brother, who was speaking with his little crush, Lambpaw.

"Saltpaw! You, Flamefur, Cloudwind, and me are on a patrol to find Smudgeclaw. He didn't come to the ceremony," Jaypaw told him. Saltpaw flicked his ears irritably. Flamefur and Cloudwind came over, obviously knowing. Jaypaw let her eyes wander over the ginger tom, before turning to her brother again. "Come on!" Lambpaw nudged him with her muzzle. He growled, but followed his sister and mentor. They left the camp and split. Saltpaw wanted to go with Cloudwind, to ask about the three kittypet kits. So Flamefur and Jaypaw went the other way, silently.

"How's my brother doing with training?" Jaypaw asked. Flamefur purred.

"Oh, he's not the best hunter, but he's great at the fighting. A little more work and he'll be a warrior." Jaypaw nodded, wondering how she was doing in Smudgeclaw's eyes. "I'm sure you're doing fine as well." He seemed to have read her thoughts. "You'll make a great warrior. Soon enough you'll be one." In embarressment, she stuck her nose to the ground to scent it. Sure enough, Smudgeclaw's scent was there. There was also a different smell. One that smelled like SunClan, but there was another, different forest smell. Her fur prickled in unease. She sniffed the air.

"I'm going to check over there, ok? I'll be right back," she told the warrior. He nodded and headed over to another pine tree. She leapt into the bushes. The sight made her heart lurch. Her mentor was lying on the ground, a wound across his throat. Blood spilled out. She let out a cry of anguish. Flamefur rushed over.

_His revenge had began._


	5. Waterleaf

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**The full summary (that I worked on during Music!): **_**Everything was fine...until **__**he**__**came into the forest. The whole forest is plunged into darkness, the warriors and apprentices are turned into slaves, the kits taken away from there mothers to train too early, elders die, their age slowing them down, and medicine cats must watch their Clanmates fall ill, work themselves to death, powerless to stop it, under orders.The Clans have lost all hope, until a message from StarClan comes. Four cats must rise from the ashes to rid the Clans of the evil cat, and lead the forest back into the light...**_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Well done, Hollypaw!" Waterleaf purred. She saw Hollypaw's tortoiseshell pelt fluff out in pride as she buried her water vole and turned back to her mentor. "We should be heading back soon. The sun's going down. One more fish and we'll leave." Hollypaw nodded eagerly. She raced to the river and sat watching the water. Her paw flashed out and a silver fish popped out. She killed it and put it down next to her mentor.

"Can we do battle training tomorrow? Sunpaw _still _won't stop talking about the RainClan battle!" Hollypaw begged. Waterleaf's whiskers twitched in amusement. Her face grew serious. "Which cat killed Daylight?" Waterleaf's eyes dropped. It hadn't been her, but her Clan had been wrong. _They _had attacked RainClan's medicine cat, and _their _warrior had killed RainClan's deputy. "I won't tell I promise."

"I know you won't, Hollypaw. But that cat did the wrong thing, our Clan made a mistake, and that cat must live its life in guilt knowing they had broken the warrior code," Waterleaf said. Hollypaw's eyes flashed with anxiety. "I cannot tell you. It's their secret, not mine. And we should never have attacked their medicine cat. That's against the warrior code as well. In our defense, we didn't recognize her buried under the leaves. Now let's get back to camp." Her mind was elsewhere as she waded across the stream to their island camp. She had been right next to him, and had watched him kill her, accidentally of course, but killed her none the less. Greenclaw had made a mistake and must pay for his consequences. But she wouldn't tell everyone about it. And she still couldn't forget the ginger flash that had given her her tail wound.

"Waterleaf! Just the cat I was looking for!" Rayclaw called. She sighed. Hollypaw left her to walk with their medicine cat. "I want to check your tail again, just to make sure its healing properly. You really shouldn't be going out on patrols with it like this."

"I'm fine. My tail's fine. Everything's fine. I know you're worried about Sunpaw's eye. If he loses the eye, he can still be a warrior. I, anyway, need to go tell Dawnstar how Hollypaw's training is going." Rayclaw checked her tail quickly, which was healing just fine, before she padded away to the leader's den.

"Dawnstar, it's Waterleaf. May I enter?" she called.

"Yes, yes come in." Waterleaf pushed her way into her den, looking around. Whitetail was sharing tongues with his former mate. After Dawnstar, then Dawnfoot, had become deputy, they couldn't have kits, so they were now just really good friends that loved each other. "Waterleaf, how can I help you?"

"I was just here to inform you on Hollypaw. She's almost ready to become a warrior. She needs a little work on her battle moves, but other than that, she's ready. I was hoping to give her an assessment in two moonrises." Dawnstar pondered for a few moments.

"Hm. I think you're right," she decided. "Give her an assessment two moonrises from now. If she does well, we'll hold her warrior ceremony. If not, well, you'll train her harder." Waterleaf nodded in respect and left the two cats in peace.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Dawnstar! Dawnstar!" a cat yowled. Waterleaf whipped around. Frostclaw was looking around frantically. "Dawnstar!" The tortoiseshell leader emerged from her den, tail lashing. "Dawnstar, come quick!"

"What is it?" she hissed. Frostclaw's eyes were wide, claws unsheathed and fur standing on end. The usually calm warrior was obviously disturbed by something.

"It's Clawpaw! We found him in the woods on patrol and he's dying!" she wailed. Goldenpool, Clawpaw's mother, bristled. "It smells like a cat from SunClan attacked him, but there's something sinister about it!" Frostclaw swayed on her feet. "Please hurry!" Dawnstar, Frostclaw, and Rayclaw dashed out of the camp, Frostclaw leading. The rest of the Clan waited in silence. Moons later, it seemed, the patrol, now complete with Firefur and Flamingwind padded into the camp, bearing Clawpaw. His chest was rising and falling, but faintly.

Waterleaf heard Rayclaw whisper to Dawnstar, "He won't make it through to sundown. Maybe you can make sure he's recieved by StarClan as a warrior." Dawnstar nodded curtly, then turned toward the dying apprentice. Goldenpool was licking him gently. When there was silence, Dawnstar spoke.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice," she started. "He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. From this moment, he will be known as Clawfoot. SnowClan honor his courage and understanding, and thank him for defending his Clan." She rested her muzzle briefly on the brown warrior, before settling down beside him. Clawfoot had taken his last breath, and was on his way to StarClan. Goldenpool let out a wail of anguish. She licked him furiously, then wailed into Deadtail's fur. Waterleaf paid her respects before going with the hunting patrol. It had been two moonrises, but she could not let Hollypaw become a warrior just yet. She had to let her Clan mourn.

"Poor Goldenpool. All she's got left is Sunpaw, and his eye's been horribly injured. Such a shame to lose Clawpaw. He had great potential. But I still can't figure out what attacked him. Maybe it was SunClan?" Tawnyspot whispered to Whitetail. Whitetail shrugged.

"I give my strength to Goldenpool and Deadtail," Whitetail murmered. Waterleaf sighed, then broke off from the group. She couldn't take being around cats right now. She needed to be alone. She sighed again, then crawled under some arching ferns. She closed her eyes and dreamed. She woke again and was at FourTrees. Starry warriors were surrounding her and she knew she was with StarClan. Had she died, or what? A cat stepped forward. Her breath caught. Brackenfrond!

"Brackenfrond! What am I doing here?" she questioned. The light brown tabby tom paced up to her, then licked her ear fondly. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you-" Brackenfrond laid his tail across her mouth, silencing her.

"Peace, dear one. That's not the reason you're hear today. I risked my life for you because I love you. You're my daughter and I valued your life over mine. But we'll not speak of this now. Something terrible is about to happen. I cannot tell you much, but the little I can tell you is _Moon, Water, Bird, and Tree will come together...and lead the forest back into the light._ Hurry now, Waterleaf. The shadow is already upon you!" The starry warriors began to fade, all that was left was their glowing eyes. And then that disappeared too. Brackenfrond left last, love flashing in his eyes for the kit he had risked his life for. Then he was gone. Waterleaf breathed in his scent before waking beneath the leafy fronds. The sun was drifting down in the sky, blazing red and orange like flames. She hunted for a while, catching a shrew and a mouse. She brought her prey back to camp and shared tongues with her sister, Jayflower. She sighed, thinking about her sister Duskfire, who had bore two kits, a light brown tabby like herself, and a dusky brown tabby like her mate, Spidereyes. Duskfire had died during kitting, Spidereyes had died saving their kits from a flood. The kits, they had died during the time when Shadowfur had roamed, killing kits, kittypets, and rogues. Waterleaf heaved herself up and made her way to the warriors' den.

_Moon, Water, Bird, and Tree will come together...and lead the forest back into the light. _What did it mean? She curled up in her mossy nest, thinking about what her father had said.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Hollypaw, come here!" Waterleaf beckoned her apprentice. The tortoiseshell bounced over. "I need to tell you something."

"What is is, Waterleaf?" Hollypaw asked, tilting her head to one side. "I hope it's not anything bad. I don't think I've done anything. I mean, I don't want anything to get in the way of becoming a warrior."

"No," Sleekstream said. "Quite the opposite. Dawnstar agrees that you and Earthpaw are ready to become warriors."

"Really? Good StarClan! I gotta go tell my friends!" Hollypaw said. She skittered over to the apprentices' den to brag. She saw Bluepaw congratulate her and Oakpaw lash his tail in irratation, but was still happy for her. She strutted around, and pretended to be Blackflower scolding the apprentices'. Waterleaf laughed to herself before looking around for someone to go hunting with. Her heart lurched as she saw Graystorm padding out of the warriors' den. Her heart beat fast as she trotted over to him, touching his shoulder with her tail-tip. She didn't trust her heart with any cat, not even her sister, so she wasn't sure if she should pursue Graystorm. It was obvious there were other cats that would die to be his mate. So many that he could choose instead of her. There was Firefur, Jayflower, maybe Feathercloud or Frostclaw. Graystorm turned to her, eyes flashing with alarm.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" she asked, her pelt heating with embarressment. He looked at her for a few moments, his gray fur shining in the sunlight. "It's ok if you don't want to. I can find someone else."

"No, I want to go. I just want to go check on Fluffyfeather's kits. Dawnstar said I can mentor one when they're old enough," Graystorm said. He padded over to the nursery, sticking his head in. Three bundles of fur, one gray, one red-brown, one gray and white, bowled him over.

"Graystorm, we're almost six moons old. Did you know that?" the gray one, said. "Mom had to help, but we figured most of it out."

"That's great, Riverkit! What about you, Birdkit? How are you?" he directed to the red-brown one. He licked his paw and brought it over his ear.

"Mom keeps fussing over me. It's super embarressing," Birdkit said. "Stemkit keeps making fun of me because she fusses over me the most." Stemkit, the gray and white one, rolled onto her back, gazing up at the warrior with her icy blue eyes.

"Graystorm, do you get to mentor me when I'm six moons? Will you please?" she asked, still staring at him. Birdkit was not please, his amber eyes flashing.

"No, I want him as MY mentor!" he said angrily. Riverkit's amber eyes widened in amazement, her fur bristling as her siblings faced each other. "He likes me best!"

"It's up to Dawnstar!" Riverkit squealed, leaping between her furious littermates. "She'll choose who mentors who." Birdkit and Stemkit's coats fell flat, their argument over. Graystorm smiled at Riverkit.

"You'll make a great warrior," he said, licking her ear. She squirmed from under him.

"What about me!?" Stemkit asked, her eyes flashing in alarm. "Will I make a good warrior?"

"Of course, and so will you, Birdkit! You kits have a lot of warrior potential," he explained. "Now I have a pretty she-cat over there waiting for me to go hunting with her. I have to leave, but I'll come visit soon."

"OOOO, Graystorm has a crush!" the kits sing-songed as the scampered back into the nursery. Waterleaf licked her chest fur to hide her embaressment, feeling her pelt heating as Graystorm walked over.

"Kits. Come on, let's go!" he said, racing out. She stared after him, and then followed.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Flakerock for a Clan meeting!" Waterleaf padded over with her gleaming apprentice, walking calmly over to the assortment of cats. Waterleaf felt a pang of unease as she watched her apprentice sit solemnly near the base of the big white rock. "Greenclaw, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of SnowClan?"

"Yes, more than ready," Greenclaw said, nodding. Dawnstar dipped her head.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of SnowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Earthpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Earthpaw said giddily, hopping up and down.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Earthpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Earthpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your wits, and we will welcome you as a full warrior of SnowClan." She rested her head on newly named Earthpelt's head and the new warrior licked her shoulder in respect. Dawnstar stepped away, letting the clamor on the island to die down before turning to Hollypaw.

"Waterleaf, is Hollypaw ready to become a warrior?" Dawnstar asked. Waterleaf thought for a moment. Was her apprentice ready? She seemed only to think on impulse, but sometimes that was good. The whole Clan saw the hesitation. Dawnstar urged her forward with her eyes while Hollypaw sat with her head drooped.

"Hollypaw was born ready," Waterleaf said at last. Hollypaw's head stayed down. Dawnstar now turned to the tortoiseshell.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of SnowClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"No." The gasp of utter shock rippled through the cats, whispers flying like birds. Waterleaf shook herself, turning to her apprentice, as Dawnstar composed herself to understand Hollypaw's reasoning.

"Clawfoot was a great apprentice and deserved his warrior name. But he got his by dying. He was a much better fighter, hunter, scenter, everything, than I was, so therefore I don't think I'm ready to be a full warrior. I will uphold the warrior code, and I have, and I will die to protect my Clan. But if Clawfoot got his warrior name so he could be accepted by StarClan as a warrior, he might not have been ready. That surely means that I'm not ready either."

Dawnstar stood quietly for a moment. Then she began. "I understand your reasons. I do. But you're wrong. I believe you're ready, Waterleaf agrees, and I'm sure your Clanmates agree too. You're afraid that if you become a warrior, you will be at higher risk. You're afraid if you become a warrior, you won't be ready. You're also afraid that Clawfoot will be resentful towards you. I too felt the same way when I became a warrior. My friend, Mudpaw was killed in an attack. I felt that if I became a warrior, he would be forgotten. He was not. And you must believe in yourself and your Clan and try hard. You can do this and we believe in you. Now, Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hollypaw hesitated. "I do." Then Hollypaw's eyes landed on something behind Dawnstar. A dark gray flash leaped, soaring through the air. "Dawnstar, look out!" Dawnstar turned too late. The gray animal landed heavily on the slender she-cat. There was a sickening crack as her neck snapped painlessly. Shadowfur, the gray animal, grinned triumphantly.

"I win." He whipped around and raced through the trees, Berrypelt, Feathercloud, and Graystorm on his heels. They disappeared into the black trees of dusk. There was an eerie silence. Then Tawnyspot stepped cautiously forward. He sniffed his sister, nudging her. His eyes widened as he raised his head. The scared Clan waited for his word.

"She's dead!"


	6. Moonstream 2

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**The full summary (that I worked on during Music!): **_**Everything was fine...until **__**he**__** came into the forest. The whole forest is plunged into darkness, the warriors and apprentices are turned into slaves, the kits taken away from there mothers to train too early, elders die, their age slowing them down, and medicine cats must watch their Clanmates fall ill, work themselves to death, powerless to stop it, under orders.The Clans have lost all hope, until a message from StarClan comes. Four cats must rise from the ashes to rid the Clans of the evil cat, and lead the forest back into the light...**_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"How is Willowtree?" Snowfur asked anxiously. Moonstream batted him affectionately with her tail. The longhaired tom had become her best friend. She listened to his worries and he listened to hers, though there hadn't been many except Goldkit getting a cold. "She hasn't had her kits yet, has she?" Willowtree, Snowfur's mate, was so close to kitting, he came into her den often. Very often.

"Trust me, Snowfur. I'd tell you if she was kitting. Now you need to get back to your deputy duties," the silver she-cat said, realizing what she had said. She missed Daylight dearly. Her heart broke everytime she remembered the former deputy. It had been her fault. "I, on the other hand, have to go get herbs by the Thunderpath. Why don't you go organize some patrols?" He nossed, shaking his head to rid himself of the worry. He turned to leave, then turned back.

"What if she starts kitting while you're gone?" he question. Moonstream twitched her whiskers in annoyance and amusement. "Then send for me. I'll be by the Thunderpath." She dipped her head curtly, then brushed past Snowfur. He followed her out, then broke off and padded to the Stormrock. The medicine cat didn't look back as she plodded through the forest. She ran into a hunting patrol, scaring away Fuzzytail's, an aggressive warrior, prey. She scurried the rest of the way to the Thunderpath. She lifted her nose to sniff the air and caught a familiar whiff on the wrong territory. _SunClan! _She followed the scent until she began stalking the cat. She didn't like the sound of SunClan cats on RainClan territory. When she was close to the intruder, she leaped, landing squarely on its shoulders. She heard a yowl of surprise. Moonstream flipped the cat over and recognized Crowstar, SunClan's leader.

"What are doing on RainClan territory?" she hissed. He just stared at her, a blank look on his face. She slipped off of him. "I repeat, what are you doing on RainClan territory?" Crowstar scoffed a little before answering.

"I must speak to Lionstar. I'll be heading off soon," he promised. "May I twitch my whiskers, or will I get clawed?" She glared at him through slitted eyes.

"I hate sarcastic cats," she spat. He twitched his ears in amusement. She took a deep breath. "Why do you need to speak Lionstar?"

"That's between me and Lionstar," he answered. "Now, can I continue or will you claw my ears off?" She resisted the urge to do just that. She flicked her tail for him to follow her, the herbs forgotten. "Could we pick up the pace?" He sounded anxious. She rolled her eyes and deliberately slowed down. "You are the most annoying cat I've ever met."

"And you're the most annoying cat ever heard of," she retorted. But she glanced over at him and noticed him looking at her. She turned back to the path, her pelt hot with embarressment. "You move on impulse. You should have waited for a patrol."

"I move on _instinct_, not impulse. Now pick up the pace, and don't you _dare _slow down," he growled. She glanced again, her pelt prickling with a sense of foreboding. They reached the camp, all eyes on them. Snowfur bounded over.

"What is SunClan doing here?" he asked, puzzled, with an angry tinge. Crowstar flicked his tail in annoyance. Moonstream saw something in his eyes.

"Stay out of this, kittypet. My business is for I and Lionstar," he sneered. Moonstream's pelt bristled and she saw Snowfur's doing the same.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Longwhisker hissed. "Just because he isn't Clanborn, that doesn't make him a kittypet and that doesn't mean he isn't a warrior. He's proved himself more times than can be counted and he's more of a warrior than you'll ever be!" Crowstar looked startled, then bristled, his fur fluffing. He was about to leap, when Lionstar, his tan pelt turned golden in the greenleaf sun, came from his den.

"Stop!" he yowled. "Crowstar, why are you here?" His fur was fluffed up, from the fact that an enemy leader was in his camp.

"May I speak to you alone?" asked Crowstar. Moonstream glanced at Lionstar, nervous. He looked back at her. There were a few moments that felt like moons as Lionstar thought on what to do.

"Crowstar, I will speak with you. But Moonstream will be there." Crowstar's eyes widened in disbelief, then stared at the medicine cat.

Moonstream looked back, utterly confused. "Her? Why?" he whined. Moonstream's tail twitched in amusement. He looked scornfully at her for a moment.

"What problem do you have with RainClan's medicine cat?" he hissed. Snowfur snarled and Smokepaw growled, stepping forward menacingly before being shoved back by her mentor, Tanstripe. Crowstar backed away from the bristling cats.

"Him and I don't get along," the silver she-cat spoke up. She glanced at Crowstar, amused. "But if it's your wish I was there, I'm sure Crowstar will be OK with it. Right?" He nodded reluctantly, glaring at her. Lionstar dipped his head, flicking his tail, signaling them to follow him into his den, away from the curious Clan. When they reached the den, protected by a curtain of lichen in the Stormrock. The tan tom flopped down into his nest and looked up at Crowstar.

"What is it you need to speak with me for? Couldn't it wait until the next Gathering?" Lionstar asked. Crowstar looked down, his tail drooping.

"No, this needs to be dealt with _now_," Crowstar answered. Moonstream looked toward the smoky tom. _I wonder who his mate is?_ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. Where had it come from and why? "My warrior, Smudgeclaw, was killed in cold blood a couple moons ago. I was wondering if anything out of the ordinary has happened here. I'm traveling to the other Clans as well." Lionstar scoffed at the younger leader. Lionstar was the oldest of the current leaders, on his last life. He was getting old.

"Nothing has happened in RainClan," Lionstar said. "Moonstream will go with you to the other Clans, just to make sure everything is at peace with the Clans. Is that alright?" They looked at each other, obviously not pleased, but not wanting to upset the respected leader.

"It's fine," Crowstar said tightly. Moonstream dipped her head curtly. "We'll be going now." He whipped around and stalked out of the cave. Lionstar let himself relax, his shoulders sagging. The silver she-cat dipped her head, and followed the angry tom out of the den. She found him at the end of the camp, waiting. They left the camp silently. They reached the edge of RainClan territory and crossed the river to SnowClan territory. The two cats walked close, their fur brushing. When Crowstar realized it, he leaped away, akward. They continued.

When the small patrol reached the camp, paws wet, they ran into the warrior, Frostclaw. She howled a warning, then pushed them into the center of the island. Jayflower walked up to them, bristling.

"What do you-Moonstream? Why are you here with...Crowstar?" Jayflower growled. Moonstream stepped forward.

"We must speak with Dawnstar," she answered. There was a mournful silence before Jayflower spoke up.

"Dawnstar is dead," she snarled scornfully. Regretfully. "I have taken her place. I went to the Moonstone two moons ago, and got my nine lives. I am now Jaystar. Now, why are you two doing here?" Crowstar shoved past the small medicine cat.

"We will speak to you alone," he said. Jaystar looked at him wearily then lead them to a secluded section of the camp. When she had settled, the tom began to speak. "A few moons ago, SunClan's warrior, Smudgeclaw, was killed. I have already traveled to RainClan, and I came to ask if anything strange has happened here."

"Dawnstar and Clawfoot-"

"Clawpaw became a warrior?"

"He became a warrior in his last dying breath. We assume he was killed by Shadowfur, who killed Dawnstar," Jaystar said calmly, but anger was showing in her eyes. "Has anything happened in RainClan?"

"No, but Shadowfur being the killer makes sense," Moonstream answered. "He is taking revenge on the Clans for his exile." She turned toward Crowstar. "I believe SunClan is in the worst danger, being the Clan he was in, the one who exiled him. From the information, Smudgeclaw was a friend of Shadowfur and refused to help him. It makes sense that he was the first he attacked."

"Well, thank you," Crowstar bowed his head sarcastically. Moonstream glared. Jaystar's whiskers twitched in surprise.

"I'm trying to help you!" she hissed. Jaystar looked at them, amusement featured in her eyes. "Thank you, Jaystar. RainClan give there condolences to the loss of your leader. We'll be on our way to HailClan now." She dipped her head respectfully, backing away. Crowstar did the same, and followed Moonstream out of the camp. Once away from the SnowClan camp, Moonstream turned to Crowstar, bristling.

"What did I do to you?" she hissed. "I'm trying to help you! I barely even know you and you already hate me!" Crowstar looked at her. Something flashed in his eyes and he turned away. He started to stalk away, but whipped around to face her.

"I don't hate you," he snarled, baring his teeth. "Don't judge me on assumptions. Now, slowpoke, can we just get back to my mission?" Moonstream backed away, scared of the fluffed tom. He forced his fur to lie flat then sauntered away. Moonstream paused before bounding after him.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Moonstream crawled into camp, exhausted. She had left Crowstar in HailClan territory. HailClan was warned, but nothing had happened there. She slipped into Lionstar's den, after making herself known. "Dawnstar and Clawfoot were killed by Shadowfur. I thank that maybe Shadowfur is back for revenge." He nodded. Moonstream saw that he was tired, so she excused herself. She made it half way to her den before a yowl of panic sounded from the nursery. Moonstream streaked into the bramble den. Willowtree glanced up, pain shining in her eyes.

"The kits are coming! Please get Snowfur!" she panted. There was a lot of blood. Moonstream couldn't abandon the queen. She looked around wildly. She spotted Icemelt sharing tongues with her sister, Thickfur in the corner.

"Icemelt!" The white tom looked up sharply. "Can you find Snowfur for me, please!" He looked at his mate. She urged him to leave, and he raced out of the nursery. Moonstream turned calmly back to Willowtree, who's eyes were half closed.

"Listen to me Willowtree," she said. "You cannot close your eyes. Right now, you need to push. Push as hard as you can."

"But Snowfur-"

"We can't wait for him. Your kits are coming_ now_. Can you do that for me?" she asked. Willowtree gulped and nodded. The silver medicine cat saw her strain, then stop, panting. "Try harder, Willowtree. Don't you want to see your beautiful kits?" This seemed to strengthen her and she pushed. A light tabby tom popped out, soaked in Willowtree's blood. She started to lick the kit, still directing Willowtree. Soon another kit came, a longhaired light tabby she-cat with white highlights on her muzzle, paws, chest, and a tipped tail. She began licking this one. Another kit was born, a tabby-and-white she-cat. Lastly, a fluffy white she-cat. Willowtree insisted on grooming this kit, though she could hardly keep her eyes open. She excused herself for a few moments, and went to her den to get borage leaves. When she returned, Snowfur was frantically licking Willowtree who had fallen asleep.

"Will she be alright?" he begged. His eyes were wide with anguish. She nodded warmly. His eyes widened even more, if that was possible, when he spotted the borage leaves. "What are those for?" She flicked him with her tail.

"These are to help her produce milk. But don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright," she noted. "But we need to wake her up. She needs to feed her kits, eat the borage leaves, and name them." Snowfur nodded and nosed her awake. "Willowtree, eat these," she coaxed the tired she-cat, nudging the herbs toward her. She chewed and swallowed.

"What will we name them?" Snowfur asked, looking fondly at the three balls of fluff searching for milk in Willowtree's swollen belly. The pale tabby looked toward her mate, staring into his eyes.

"I was thinking the tom could be...Graykit for his eyes, and the longhaired tabby she-kit could be Amberkit for her eyes, the tabby-and white kit could be Spottedkit, and I think you should name the last." Snowfur nodded thoughtfully.

"I think those are great names," he answered quietly. "I want to name the last one Rainkit, after my mother Rainbow. Is that alright?" Willowtree nodded, love mirrored in her eyes. Moonstream looked at the cats, so in love that Snowfur would give his life, his honor for her. Her heart yearned for it, but then she shook her head. _I can't do this. I swore I'd never fall in love. I will keep my promise. I __will__not__ fall in love. _Moonstream backed out of the nursery and scurried into her den, curling up in her moss nest. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

**Moonstream padded slowly through the forest, looking at the shining star above his head. StarClan was there, watching her. Then she felt a pelt brush hers. She leaped away, staring at the cat beside her and saw...her third sister, Silverstripe. She had died in a fierce battle against HailClan. "Silverstripe!"**

**"Sister, you must listen to me. Something horrible is happening in the forest. I can't tell you much. What I know is Moon, Water, Bird and Tree will come together and lead the forest back into the light. You need to go to FourTrees at the quarter moon to meet three other cats." Moonstream nodded, scared. "There is one last thing." Moonstream tilted her head, confused.**

**"Silverstripe, what is it?" Blue eyes met stormy and fear was gripping the silver tabby.**

**"Moonstream, please be careful, for the shadow is already upon the forest!" There was a blast of light and Silverstripe was gone.**

**"Wait! What does it mean?" she cried out into the night.**

And then the dream was over. Moonstream scrambled out of her nest, chest heaving. _Moon, Water, Tree, and Bird will come together..._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Lionstar, come quick!" Longwhisker yowled. The tan leader leaped out of his den. Moonstream warmed her fur, but when she heard the fright in the tabby's voice, she jumped up. The Clan gathered around the she-cat.

"What has happened, Longwhisker?" Lionstar asked, confusion in his voice.

"Oh, Lionstar, it's Blackpelt! Thintail and I found him on our hunting patrol. He's dying!" Longwhisker meowed. The Clan gasped. They parted as Moonstream pushed her way through with cobwebs and goldenrod. Blood was spilling out of a wound in Blackpelt's stomach. It was cut open by one sharp claw. He looked up at her helplessly.

"Don't waste your time on me. I'm going to die. This is Shadowfur's doing," he whispered to just her. He looked at her fearfully, then his amber eyes glazed over and he let out a gurgling breath, his last breath. Moonstream sat back, shocked. Then something flashed through her mind.

_The shadow is already upon the forest!_


	7. Maplepool 2

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**The full summary (that I worked on during Music!): **_**Everything was fine...until **__**he**__**came into the forest. The whole forest is plunged into darkness, the warriors and apprentices are turned into slaves, the kits taken away from there mothers to train too early, elders die, their age slowing them down, and medicine cats must watch their Clanmates fall ill, work themselves to death, powerless to stop it, under orders.The Clans have lost all hope, until a message from StarClan comes. Four cats must rise from the ashes to rid the Clans of the evil cat, and lead the forest back into the light...**_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Maplepool sighed, glancing at her fellow queens, Spottedclaw, Seapelt, and Gingerfur, lounging and gossiping in the greenleaf sun. She sighed again, content. She should be returning to her warrior duties soon, but whenever she thought about leaving what had become known as her 'place', her heart panged with dread.

"I feel about ready to burst!" Spottedclaw yowled. And then suddenly, she did. Her kitting had begun. It took Maplepool and the other queens a moment to realize what was happening. The amber she-cat lept up, racing for Talltail's den, the old rabbit warren.

"Spottedclaw's kits are coming!" she meowed as soon as she saw the gray tom and her daughter, Marshpaw. "Oh come quickly! It's her first kitting!" She scrambled away, flying back over to her friend who was breathing harshly, straining to push as hard as she could, thanks to Seapelt. Gingerfur was already licking a kit, a tortoiseshell much like her mother. Another kit came out, a ginger tabby with odd eyes of green and blue. The tired mother began licking her last kit.

"What will you name them?" Gingerfur asked dreamily. She looked at her own slightly big stomach, looking forward to the day she got to see her new kits. Spottedclaw looked at each kit carefully before talking.

"I think the tortoiseshell will be Skykit, for her lovely blue eyes, and the ginger tabby will be Flamekit for his red coat," she meowed, looking at them fondly. I can't wait 'til they're warriors. Is this how every mother feels?" She looked up, staring directly at Maplepool.

"Uh, of course," Maplepool stuttered. "Every mother looks forward 'til the day her kits become most honorable of the Clan." Maplepool guided the kits to their mothers stomach, avoiding Spottedclaw's gaze. "I'm going to go speak with Oakstar." She padded away, looking around for Oakstar. Two suns **(A.N: I don't quite remember the term for days in the Warriors series. If anyone remembers, send it in your review! Until then, I'm going to use suns or moons. XP) **ago, when Crowstar and Moonstream came to visit HailClan about Shadowfur, Oakstar had ordered more patrols, also demanding to be in at least one a day. He was the middle leader now, his life and input much more important to the other leaders and her Clan. Lionstar was the eldest leader, and Dawnstar had been the middle leader, not old, not young. But Shadowfur had killed her, and now Jaystar was the youngest leader, Crowstar the young leader. It was confusing to her as well, but it helped keep track of who was close to the end of thier nine lives and who had a ways to go.

She couldn't find Oakstar. She plopped down at the edge of the clearing, deciding to take a long peaceful nap before telling Oakstar it was finally time to return to her warrior duties. Maplepool sighed again. She loved the Nursery. The milky smells, the gossiping queens. The feel of little claws on her swollen stomach. Maybe she could convince Bluefoot-no. It was time. She thought, at least. Maybe in a while. But for now, the life of a warrior was calling her. But maybe she should, instead of napping go hunting. See how Marshpaw was doing. Talltail had never been a good secret keeper and had told her Marshpaw's medicine cat name. It would be Marshfur. Maplepool didn't ask questions, she just...nodded, and went along with it. Talltail had mysterious ways, but he new best. And that's why he was medicine cat. She padded over and peeked inside. Marshpaw was not there.

"Talltail, where's Marshpaw?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Talltail looked up from sorting, disoriented.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head to get his brain flowing, "I sent her out to collect some herbs. Why?" Maplepool's blood ran cold. Had Talltail sent a warrior with her?

"Did she take a warrior with her?" the amber she-cat asked frantically. Talltail thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Talltail! Oakstar ordered everyone not to leave the camp without a warrior! What if she gets hurt?"

"I told her to bring a warrior, but she insisted on going alone. She said she was only going a short distance away, near that barn on her way to Highstones." Maplepool shook her head.

"I don't have time for this. If Oakstar comes, tell him I went out. _I'll _bring a warrior," she turned tail and raced away, the air whipping her face. She came to a halt near Bluefoot. He looked at her startled. He was near the freshkill pile, dropping a rabbit on the pile. She realized how hungry she was but she was wasting time. He was with his friend, Yellowfur, and Yellowfur's apprentice, Treepaw.

"Bluefoot, Talltail let Marshpaw leave alone. We have to go look for her," she said desperately. Bluefoot looked at her, but he didn't seem all that much worried.

"Maplepool, Marshpaw can take care of herself. I'm sure she's not going far!" he said, trying to lighten the mood. Yellowfur looked more worried than her mate, Marshpaw's father. Maplepool's anger bubbled, threatening to burst.

"Bluefoot, this is our daughter we're talking about!" she meowed. "Did Oakstar not order everyone to bring a warrior with them out of camp? That includes Marshpaw. She could be injured. Dead, even! Shadowfur is back for revenge. Look what he did to rogues and kittypets and loners and kits. He's changed. But you obviously don't care about your family, and it's obvious you don't care about me." She spat the last part, turning on her heels, hearing Bluefoot apologize behind her but not caring, and bounded over to her friend, Fireclaw.

Fireclaw stepped back, almost getting bowled over by the frantic queen. "Maplepool, what's-"

"Marshpaw went out alone," she mewed. "Come with me to find her." Fireclaw looked hesitant, glancing at her apprentice, Shellpaw, before turning back to Maplepool.

"Of course I will," Fireclaw said, getting up and racing out of the camp with her. They ran for what seemed like hours, but moments as well. The reached the barn where Laine lived. Laine would always share the barn with cats on their way to Highstones, sharing the mice that infested it as well.

"She's got to be around here somewhere," Maplepool whispered, stepping lightly. She sniffed the air, searching for a whiff of her daughter. It was there. She turned in the direction of the barn. She barreled over there to find a strange tabby lying near a motionless lump of gray tabby fur. The tabby looked up, his eyes glazed.

"You a Clan cat?" he asked. Fireclaw nodded for them. Maplepool was staring past him to the pile of fur beyond them. It was Marshpaw. "I tried to save the young'un, but the cat was too strong. I sorry." He shook slightly as he attempted to get up. Fireclaw gently nudged him down.

"It's obvious you tried your best," Fireclaw whispered. The tabby shook his head sorrowfully.

"If I tried best, the little munchkin would still be stickin' her nose in the clumps of grasses," he muttered. "The name's Tim and I sorry for yer loss." Fireclaw lended a shoulder to Tim, helping him heave him up. "I was on my way to 'da Clan's. The Clan of Stars tol' me 'bout a new prophecy that couldn't wait. I had to warn Clans as soon as possible. But warning was too late. The bad cat they talk'd 'bout is already here."

Maplepool could finally move her legs, inching her way over to the lifeless gray tabby that was her daughter. She stuck her muzzle into her fluffy fur. She had always been small, the runt of both litters, and Maplepool picked up Marshpaw.

"We'll take you back to the Clans, Tim," Fireclaw said as the limped along. "But unfortunately StarClan was late. Shadowfur has already killed three cats, one in SunClan, two in SnowClan." Tim nodded mournfully. Maplepool couldn't speak. Marshpaw was supposed to be safe. The one she knew wouldn't be injured by warrior claws. But Shadowfur had torn that away from her.

Tim was still looking at his paws as they made their slow journey to the HailClan camp. "Clan of Stars told me cat was from Clan of Sun. I always had a special connection with Clan of Stars. They says that my mother was a leader of Clan of Rain a while ago. I thinks they said somethin' of the sort like 'Birdstar'. They tol' me to be proud o' my heritage. I always have." They reached the camp at sundown. When they got there, Leafspot tackled Maplepool, but spotted Marshpaw and stopped. As the tiny patrol padded through the camp, the amber queen felt every pair of eyes follow them. She laid her daughter in the middle of the camp and lay down beside her. Oakstar broke through.

"What's happened?" he asked, calmly. Maplepool had always admired his calmness in these situations, but not now. She whipped around and snarled.

"Shadowfur's killed her, that's what's happened!" she hissed. "Isn't it obvious? The Clans are going to die, one by one and there's nothing we can do to stop it!" Oakstar stepped back. He turned to Fireclaw, who was holding Tim up.

"What happened?" he directed his question at the red-brown she-cat, but she motioned for Tim to speak. He did.

"I was on my ways here to warn Clans. Clan of Stars tol' me about a bad cat and the Clans needed to be warned. So I came as soon as poss'ble, but not soon 'nough, I afraid. I came 'cross a strong Clan cat 'tacking this young'un. I tried real hard to protect 'er, but cat was too strong. I lucky to be here at all. But poor Clan cat o'er dere not so lucky. Cat had no mercy." Oakstar nodded.

"Tim did a brave thing today. I brought him back to get treatment for his wounds for defending Marshpaw," Fireclaw added. Oakstar nodded solemnly. He turned back to Maplepool who was curled around her daughter licking her. Leafspot was licking her mother, who looked disheveled from carrying such a burden all the way back. Sparrowpaw and Swallowpaw lay next to their older sister comfortingly, but Bluefoot just watched. He didn't make a move to comfort the family, just watched as the Clan paid their respects to Marshpaw.

Talltail padded over to Tim. "Come with me." He didn't say anything else, just lead the tom to his supplies. Oakstar padded over to the heap of cats carefully and lay down, tucking his paws underneath him. Maplepool stopped her licking to see who it was, but continued licking her dead kit. When she was finished making her daughter shine for StarClan she just sat. Unknown to her she drifted off to sleep.

**Maplepool was lying down in a clearing, one she had never seen before, in some other forest. She looked around, anything familiar would be nice. She saw a cat coming toward her. It was her Marshpaw. She bounded over to her daughter, covering her with licks.**

**"Oh, Marshpaw! I'm so sorry! You didn't deserve this," she cried, looking at the gray tabby mournfully. Marshpaw looked at her paws, not meeting her mother's eyes. She glanced up again.**

**"It was my destiny. I was supposed to be killed. But mother, I must tell you something. Moon, Tree, Water, and Bird will come together...and lead the forest back into the light. But the shadow is already upon you! You must hurry. At the quarter moon you need to go to FourTrees and meet with three other cats." Her eyes were wide, with fear and worry crinkling her lovely eyes. "I must go." Marshpaw started walking away. She turned around, looking at her mother and coming to give her a quick lick. "One more thing. Tell Tim thank you." She streaked away into the sheltering forest.**

Maplepool jumped awake, the sun clearing the horizon. She shoved her nose one last time into her daughter's fur, letting the cold seep into her soul. The elders got up stiffly, making there way over to Marshpaw slowly. She sighed, tearing her eyes away from Marshpaw. The elders decided that Icefur, Brokenear, and Snowstripe would bury the medicine cat apprentice and Longpelt and Tantail would keep watch for Brownpelt. They nodded their condolences to Maplepool, lifted the broken she-cat onto their backs and disappeared out of the camp. Maplepool felt like a rough piece of freshkill was lodged in her throat as she slumped, tail dragging, over to Oakstar. He looked up startled.

"Yes, Maplepool?" he asked. Maplepool looked at her paws awkwardly. It was time, she thought.

"I think it's time that I return to my warrior duties," she sighed. Oakstar twitched his whiskers in amusement at her lack of enthusiasm. "I'm not bearing kits and Sparrowpaw and Swallowpaw have become apprentices."

"Yes. You can go on the dawn patrol tomorrow. But now I think you should either rest or go-"

"Oakstar, what can I do?" Swallowpaw asked eagerly. "Can we go battle training, hunting?" Maplepool gave her a hard stare.

"Swallowpaw, who's the mentor? He'll tell you what to do, not let you tell him what you'd like to do," she said sternly. Oakstar looked them, amused. "And you interrupted a conversation I was having with Oakstar. Did I teach you no manners?"

"Sorry, mother. Sorry Oakstar," she said feebly, taking a step back.

Oakstar laughed. "As I was saying, either rest or go hunting. But you had a hard and tiring day yesterday. I think you should rest." She was in no mood to rest. She needed to think things through. _Moon, Tree, Water, and Bird._ She was obviously the 'Tree' part of the prophecy. She was no medicine cat, though. _But who were Moon, Water, and Bird?_

"I think I'll go hunting. Let me find someone to go with me," she said, excusing herself. She padded around the camp. It was a hard blow, Marshpaw dying. She had been a wonderful cat, caring for everyone. A perfect medicine cat. It hurt the Clan almost as much as it hurt Maplepool. She went over to Leafspot, who was helping Talltail tend to Tim. She waited until Leafspot was free.

"Leafspot, would you like to go hunting with me?" she asked. Leafspot nodded, dipping her head to the gray tom. Maplepool did the same and they padded out of camp.

"It's strange, Marshpaw being gone. I never imagined it this way," Leafspot said, as they walked along the moor, breeze ruffling their fur. Maplepool stopped, scenting the air. There was a strong scent of rabbit.

"I know, Leafspot. It is. I keep expecting her to walk into camp. But she came to me. In a dream and told me it was her fate and not to mourn too much," Maplepool said, halting her daughter as she spotted a rabbit snuffling among the grasses. She raced over to it silently. The rabbit spotted her and the chase was on. They loped over a dip in the ground. Leafspot came in from the side, leaping onto the rabbit's back, and with one swift blow, the rabbit went limp. Maplepool stopped beside her.

"Nice kill," she commented. "I'm so proud of you, Leafspot. I hope you know that." Leafspot looked at her paws, embarressed. The amber warrior nodded. "Let's find another rabbit or two before we head back. Her daughter nodded again. She found a secluded slant in the ground and covered the rabbit with some grass. They spotted another rabbit and Maplepool snatched it up quickly, biting its neck. They took their prey back to camp, dropping it on the mingling freshkill pile. Maplepool decided to visit Spottedclaw and her kits. She slipped inside her favorite place in the whole world. The Nursery.

"Maplepool! Oh StarClan, I'm so sorry," Spottedclaw whispered. "How are you?" The amber tabby she-cat shrugged her shoulder, coming closer.

"How are the kits? They look wonderful," she said. The tortoiseshell brightened visibly at the mention of her kits. Maplepool plopped down beside her, looking at them longingly. She remembered when Marshpaw and Leafspot were that small like it was yesterday. She remembered Sparrowpaw and Swallowpaw that small even better.

"Their lovely. I can't believe I'm a mother," she whispered, nudging Skykit closer to her stomach. Their eyes were still shut tight, their fur still downy and soft. Maplepool looked fondly at them before getting up.

Spottedclaw looked up with her. "I'll get you something to eat." She wiggled her way out over to the freshkill pile, taking the rabbit she had just dropped on recently off.

_Could Shadowfur possibly be the mysterious shadow? Or can it be someone else? Someone closer?_


	8. Jaypaw 2

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**The full summary (that I worked on during Music!): **_**Everything was fine...until **__**he**__** came into the forest. The whole forest is plunged into darkness, the warriors and apprentices are turned into slaves, the kits taken away from there mothers to train too early, elders die, their age slowing them down, and medicine cats must watch their Clanmates fall ill, work themselves to death, powerless to stop it, under orders.The Clans have lost all hope, until a message from StarClan comes. Four cats must rise from the ashes to rid the Clans of the evil cat, and lead the forest back into the light...**_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Her paws were sticky with mud when she came back. Jaypaw dropped her two frogs and snake on the freshkill pile. Cloudwind, her new mentor, dropped a lizard and another snake on the pile. He spotted two of his daughters and plodded over to them. Silverpaw and Starpaw looked pleased. Jaypaw's excitement was still boiling, and she looked around for her friends, Lambpaw and Stripepaw. She glanced at the entrance, where she saw Nightpaw coming in with Littlehail, who was brightly padding to his den with borage leaves and marigold. Nightpaw must have done well. She heard Nightpaw ask if she could go talk with her sisters. He laughed and nodded, while she scampered over to Silverpaw and Starpaw, where they were sharing tongues by the elders' den. Stripepaw scurried out with a stinking ball of moss. Mouse bile. Jaypaw bounded up to him.

"Stripepaw! Guess what! Cloud-" She stopped when she heard whispering voices near her. She shushed Stripepaw and looked over at the three kittypets. Stripepaw stared too, but tugged Jaypaw behind the elders' den so they wouldn't be seen.

"Dogclaw said I have natural talent, better than Father was when he was an apprentice," Starpaw boasted. Silverpaw looked a little crestfallen, but not too. Jaypaw's excitement fell as well.

"Littlehail said he never got the herbs down as fast as I did. I've almost got them all," Nightpaw said excitedly. Crowstar stepped out of his den, letting the warmth of the sun wash over him. Starpaw stared past Nightpaw toward him, a longing in her eyes. _Could Starpaw possibly fancy Crowstar? Could Crowstar fancy her?_

"Swiftfoot said I was a great hunter and tracker. But we need to work on my battle skills a little," Silverpaw bubbled. She licked her chest before continuing. "He said 'welcome to SunClan'. He's really nice, a lot like Jaypaw. Did you know Jaypaw's his daughter?"

"No, I didn't. I feel sorry for being mean yesterday. I guess I was in a bad mood," Starpaw said. "I think I should apologize, but I can't find her." Nightpaw stayed silent before excusing herself. Silverpaw left Starpaw as well after a while, slinking off to the apprentices' den. She met Lambpaw on the way, chatting with her for a moment or two before slipping into the den and not coming out. Stripepaw and Jaypaw snuck out of their hiding place.

"What were you going to say, Jaypaw?" Stripepaw asked, turning to her once they reached Lambpaw. The dark brown tabby she-cat looked at her curiously. Even though her hopes were dashed, she perked at the thought that Stripepaw wanted to know.

"Cloudwind says I'm almost ready to be made a warrior!" she squealed. Her friends shared their excitement, before she padded off for some sleep. She noticed Silverpaw was sleeping in Daisypaw's nest, not quite used to the way the den worked, but Jaypaw ignored that. She sank into her own nest, letting sleep sink into her.

**Jaypaw glanced around wildly. She didn't have dreams, excusing the occasional mouse dream when she didn't eat before sleeping. Someone padded through the shadows to her side. It was Smudgeclaw. She jumped away, eyeing him wearily.**

**"Smudgeclaw, you're dead!" she said. He waved his tail to shush her, while she narrowed her eyes at him.**

**"That's no reason to get hostile. I'm here because StarClan has sent me. At the quarter moon you must go to FourTrees and meet three other cats. All of you will have heard the same thing. Moon, Water, Bird, and Tree will come together...and lead the forest back into the light. The shadow is already upon the forest, so act quickly!" He faded, blinking proudly at his former apprentice. Soon the dream was fading as well.**

A paw prodded her side as she sleepily opened her eyes. _What a strange dream!_ Pale light leaked into her vision as she blinked the slumber from her light blue eyes. A white face peered down at her, yellow eyes gazing at her curiously.

Snowpaw poked her again. "Jaypaw, it's time for the dawn patrol!" He scurried out of the den, turning back and beckoning her with his tail. She heaved herself up and followed, letting her eyes wander to two large white toms chatting in the center of the camp quietly. The two apprentices joined them and they left the camp slowly. Jaypaw glanced back and noticed a pair eyes gleaming in the shadows. She figured it was just an early-riser watching the group of cats leave, but something curdled in her stomach as they disappeared from view.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Jaypaw plodded back into camp. Right into chaos. Cats were running around frantically, screaming, hissing, growling. The patrol glanced from side to side anxiously. Where was Crowstar? Stripepaw hurtled over to her, Lambpaw flanking him. They nearly toppled her as they trembled beside her.

"It's Shadowfur! He's attacking with a group of rogues!" Lambpaw panted. "Thank StarClan you're here!"

"I thought he hated rogues!" Jaypaw exclaimed. Lambpaw was pulled back into the mosh pit. Jaypaw looked toward Stripepaw.

"That's what we thought too! But he's here! He's killing us off and Crowstar's no where to be f-" Stripepaw was cut off as a white rogue leaped on him. Jaypaw jumped into the battle, tearing the scrawny rogue off Stripepaw. They battled side by side, until a gray she-cat with a torn ear ripped them apart. Jaypaw was soon lost. She had blood trickling from a painful cut on her shoulder and from a nick in her ear. She was soon on the ground under a heavy, huge, muscular black tom. His piercing blue eyes blazed with the fight. She attempted to scratch at his eyes, but he bit into her injured shoulder. She yowled with rage, pummeling his underbelly and scratching his muzzle. She suddenly felt the weight being lifted. Jaypaw scrambled onto her paws, looking into Starpaw's dazzling blue eyes. She bit the tom in the throat, light enough to not do too much serious injury, but enough to send him racing into the pines.

"Thanks," Jaypaw panted. Starpaw acknowledged her with a flick of her tail before hopping back into the tussle. Jaypaw did the same, leaping into battle beside Saltpaw, her brother. They quickly discarded of that rogue, but the whole of the Clan was losing. They needed to get out of there. But they were strong and mighty SunClan. They needed back up, that's what they needed. They needed Crowstar. _How could he abandon us at a time like this? _And that's when Jaypaw realized something. _The queens and kits! _Jaypaw raced over to the Nursery, seeing that no cat was in there. She tracked their scent to the leader's den. Squirreltail and Ashpool were hissing and spitting, trying to protect the kits and Graytail, who would be giving birth soon. Jaypaw tore at a black tom battling with her mother. They sent him flying into the bushes before helping Squirreltail out, who was backing away from two muscular ginger toms. Jaypaw scratched at one ginger tom's chest. He aimed for her eyes, but she pummeled his belly, and biting his foreleg. He screeched in rage before soaring into the surrounding bushes.

"They need you out there, Jaypaw!" Ashpool hissed, nudging her in the direction of the hissing and screeching in the clearing. She felt a heavy weight crash down on her. She rolled over, staring up into the eyes of the leader of the rogues. Shadowfur.

He sneered at her. "Where's Crowstar?" Shadowfur hissed in her ear. She hissed back, scratching at his throat only to be bit in the paw. She howled, bringing her aching back paws to his belly and scratching. He growled angrily and bit her injured ear.

"I'll never tell you!" she snarled before snapping at his shoulder. He leaped off of her, glaring angrily. He let out a loud yowl. All the rogues halted in their fighting, some with fur stuck in their mouths.

"We're finished here!" he howled. The rogues dropped everything and raced out. Shadowfur started to leave but turned back, glowering at the bleeding Clan. "Watch your back. Because I'll...we'll be back." He let out one last hiss before following the rogues. Jaypaw limped over to Stripepaw, who was lying painfully on his side. When he spotted her limping he leapt up.

"What happened?" he asked frantically. She flopped down and started licking her paw. "Is it bad?"

"I don't think so. Shadowfur just bit it. I think I'll be OK," she moaned. Stripepaw lay down next to her, starting to lick her bleeding ear. She sighed. "Where's Lambpaw?" At that Stripepaw leapt up, looking frantically for his sister. Jaypaw eased herself up and began rapidly limping around the camp, searching for her friend. She didn't spot her. She limped over to Starpaw and Silverpaw.

"Have you seen Lambpaw?" she asked. They shook their heads before continuing to lick their wounds. She limped away but stopped cold. She heard Stripepaw wailing. She bounded, or at least the closest to that she could, over to his side. Lambpaw lay on her side unmoving. "Is she...you know...?" Stripepaw nodded before throwing his body on top of her, howling. Squirreltail rushed over to her son and daughter. She began wailing along with Stripepaw.

"First Smudgeclaw, now Lambpaw! Why, why?" she cried out. The Clan began to gather around the family. The death of Lambpaw, her best friend, was painful for SunClan

"What's going on here?" Jaypaw heard a voice say. She whipped around. Crowstar stood in the entrance to the camp, shocked at their trashed home. Dogclaw stalked up, angrily lashing her tail. She hissed at him, arching her back. He narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this? What's happened?"

"Shadowfur and an army of rogues attacked! Where were you when we needed you?" she growled. Flamefur padded up to Dogclaw, laying his tail on her shoulders to calm her down. Jaypaw felt a pang of jealousy rack her, but she was just a measly old apprentice while he was a warrior. Crowstar's eyes widened.

"I-I-"

"That's what I thought! We should banish you now," she hissed. Crowstar backed up as Dogclaw and some followers, Graytail, Daisypaw, Sleettail, and Rabbitfoot, began advancing on him. Starpaw leaped in front of him.

"It was one little mistake! He won't do it again, right Crowstar?" she exclaimed. Crowstar narrowed his eyes at the apprentice, but nodded. Starpaw let out a breath of relief as the cats sat down. The crowd started to disperse, except for Squirreltail and Stripepaw leaning over Lambpaw. Whenever Jaypaw looked at her mangled body she felt her heart break. Gone was her best friend. The only one who knew about her. She collapsed next to the broken family. Crowstar padded over, looking down at the dead apprentice.

"I'm sorry for this, Squirreltail. I know you're still mourning Smudgeclaw's death. They'll be avenged," he said quietly. Squirreltail got up.

"It's not your fault," Squirreltail's voice broke. "I just wish-I just...how could he be so cruel?" Crowstar looked down. "He's targeting us. Next it'll be me. Or Stripepaw. Or Owleye. What will I do?" Stripepaw sighed, heaving himself up.

"I can't believe it. She's gone," he whispered, getting out of earshot of the two cats. Jaypaw nodded. "How are you?" She shrugged. "I wish I knew what was going on..." Jaypaw's thoughts halted. _That's it! Shadowfur must be the shadow! And I must be Bird, since a jay is a bird. But who are Moon, Water, and Tree?_


	9. Waterleaf 2

**Disclaimer: All cats are my own. The idea on the other hand...Erin Hunter came up with that...**

**These are my own Clans but they live in the forest (in my own world) that ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan used to live in. So everything's the same except for the Clans.RainClan-ThunderClanHailClan-WindClanSnowClan-RiverClanSunClan-ShadowClan**

**SunClan is snooty and untrustworthy (except for a couple!), SnowClan is proud and thoughtful, HailClan is speedy and needs to have an eye kept on them, and RainClan is brave and caring.**

**Updates might be spread out. School's finishing up and I'm swamped!**

**The full summary (that I worked on during Music!): **_**Everything was fine...until **__**he**__** came into the forest. The whole forest is plunged into darkness, the warriors and apprentices are turned into slaves, the kits taken away from there mothers to train too early, elders die, their age slowing them down, and medicine cats must watch their Clanmates fall ill, work themselves to death, powerless to stop it, under orders.The Clans have lost all hope, until a message from StarClan comes. Four cats must rise from the ashes to rid the Clans of the evil cat, and lead the forest back into the light...**_

**I have changed Brownpelt's and Sleekstream's names. Sleekstream's name is Waterleaf and Brownpelt's name is Shadowfur. If you spot any mistakes with names, please tell me. Thank you!**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Waterleaf dropped a couple fish on the freshkill pile, spotting Hollynose sharing tongues with Feathercloud. Earthpelt stood in the background, watching wistfully. She twitched her ears in amusment, sneaking over and coming up beside him. "Which one are you staring at?" He didn't turn, just stared at the two new warriors.

"Hollynose," he said. She snickered and he turned toward her. "Waterleaf! Oh, please don't tell her! She can't know. Not yet." Waterleaf thought about it for a moment, scratching her claws across the ground.

"_I _won't tell her, but you will," she answered, a smirk playing across her face. A confused look came from the tom, but changed to horror as she called, "Hollynose, Earthpelt wants to tell you something!" Hollynose looked over as Earthpelt shook his head. She got up and bounded over, Waterleaf slinking away to let the two talk in private. But that didn't mean she couldn't watch. She saw look of surprise come across Hollynose's face, then she licked him on the ear, nodding. Ecstacy held up every hair on his pelt as he leaped away. She sniggered again, going over to her mother, Blackflower.

"Hello, Waterleaf," she murmured. Waterleaf sat down silently, just sitting with her mother was enough. The black she-cat with tan splotches turned her pale blue eyes on her. "You look more like me than you know." The warrior ducked her head in embaressment. "Well, I know who you want to mate with, and you're being ridiculous avoiding him. I think he cares for you too." Waterleaf snarled at her mother, but it wasn't mean, just annoyed.

"Blackflower, keep your nose in your own business with this one," she growled. Blackflower laid her tail upon her daughter's, then heaved herself up.

"Talk to him, Waterleaf. You're hurting him," she whispered, then slid inside the elders' den. Waterleaf hissed in annoyance, but got up as well, taking her mother's advice. She padded swiftly over to Graystorm, hesitantly. He instantly got up from playing with the kits, letting her lead him over to the same secluded section of the camp that Jaystar, Crowstar, and Moonstream had discussed the possible threat from Shadowfur.

"Look, Waterleaf, I-" he started, but she waved her tail for silence. He closed his mouth and looked down at his paws. It was a while before the black she-cat began speaking.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He looked at her in surprise. "I've been rude for ignoring you, and I'm sorry." He opened his mouth again but Waterleaf shushed him. "It's just a long story that you don't need to know about. But I want to start over. Can we?" He swatted her with his tail.

"Of course we can. Why couldn't we?" he answered, licking her cheek. She looked down in embaressment. "Jaystar says it's time for Fluffyfeather's kits' ceremony. I know I'm mentoring one of them, but she's your sister. Do you know?" Waterleaf shook her head, her eyes trained on her paws. He shrugged. "Alright. We'll find out. It's tonight at sundown. But I was wondering. Do you want to go hunting with me?" Waterleaf pretended to think. She nodded.

"Always."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Flakerock for a Clan meeting!" Jaystar called out. Waterleaf heard her from outside the camp, across the river. She and Graystorm looked at each other and raced across the little streambed, joining the rest of the Clan to witness Fluffyfeather's kits' ceremony. The latter queen was sitting close to the large, white rock where Jaystar was standing on with her three, gleaming kits. Graystorm and Waterleaf sat close to the front. She looked back to see Blackflower sitting near the elders' den with a smug look on her face.

Once the whole Clan had settled, Jaystar began to speak. "These kits have reached their sixth moon and it's time for them to become apprentices," she began the ceremony, closing her eyes, trying to conjure the words that Dawnstar used. "Birdkit, Stemkit, and Riverkit, please step forward." As the kits bounced over excitedly, Jaystar leaped down from the Flakerock, standing before them. They trembled with anticipation, and Fluffyfeather looked on with pleasure. "Birdkit, Stemkit, and Riverkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw, Stempaw, and Riverpaw. Now it is time to find out who will mentor you." She had changed the ceremony a little, but Waterleaf liked it. It showed it was important, not just a duty.

Waterleaf's sister turned to the tom sitting beside her. "Graystorm, you have shown your dedication and strength to the Clan, and Deadtail taught you well. You will be mentor to Riverkit." Graystorm moved toward the jittery gray she-cat and touched noses with her. The other kits looked obviously disappointed. Jaystar turned back to them, twitching her whiskers in amusement.

"Don't worry, Birdpaw and Stempaw. I haven't forgotten you," she murmured quietly. "I have chosen wonderful mentors for you." They tried to lighten up, but it was obvious the wanted Graystorm as their mentor. "Firefur, you have shown your compassion and determination to SnowClan, showing that Dawnstar taught you everything you needed. You will be mentor to Stempaw." Stempaw lightened a little, and ran to touch noses to the ginger she-cat, Firefur. Birdpaw sat sullenly, dejected. Jaystar looked at the red-brown tom.

Lastly, she turned in her direction. "Waterleaf, you are my sister. You have given SnowClan all you can give, your speed and fierceness have been a great asset to our Clan. Goldenpool has taught you what you need, and now that Hollynose is a warrior, you can mentor Birdpaw." Birdpaw looked up, snickering as he remembered what had happened the first time Graystorm and her had gone hunting. She padded over calmly and touched noses with the new apprentice.

"GRAYSTORM, RIVERPAW! FIREFUR, STEMPAW! WATERLEAF, BIRDPAW!" the Clan rejoiced. Jaystar waited calmly until the yowls died down.

She looked at the Clan, with a happy expression mirrored in her eyes. "Today, we welcome three new apprentices into our midst. SnowClan was pushed down when Shadowfur took our leader. But now, we can show the other Clans who looked down upon us that we are just as strong as we ever were." Her happiness sparkled in all of the Clan cats' eyes. Waterleaf looked back at her sister, Birdpaw pressed against her side in excitement, and Jaystar was right. They were strong.

"Guess again." A voice echoed around the camp. Silence landed heavily upon the Clan in fear. Waterleaf looked around as Birdpaw shook against her. Everyone knew exactly who the cat was. They didn't know where.

Suddenly, there was a cut-off scream. Shadowfur had his two front paws on top of SnowClan's medicine cat, Rayclaw, a malicious look in his eyes. "Not so strong now, huh?" he asked and raced away into the trees. No one bothered to follow. It was futile. SnowClan gathered around their fallen comrade, fallen medicine cat.

"Oh no, what will we do? Rayclaw didn't have an apprentice!" Frostclaw, the SnowClan deputy, yowled out in fear. That sent the Clan into chaos. Cats started running around in fright. Birdpaw stayed at Waterleaf's side, his eyes wide with shock and fear. Waterleaf turned to him.

She beckoned with her tail to follow her and they hurried out the camp walls. "Yes, Waterleaf?" he asked, his voice breaking. She licked the top of his head, trying to soothe him.

"We need to go to RainClan to tell them. We have no medicine cat now, we are in serious danger," she said in a low voice, urgently. "We need help." Birdpaw's facial expression changed to confusion.

He asked, "Shouldn't we tell Jaystar where we're going?" The screams continued, piercing the night. Waterleaf shuddered.

"She might forbid us, but this is beyond her control. We need to ask help from RainClan," she whispered fiercely. Birdpaw nodded, a determination setting in hard. "Let's go." She slipped through the stream, letting the water try to relax her, but her shoulders remained tense. Birdpaw followed, jumping at ever twig that snapped and looking around violently to make sure they weren't being watched. When they reached the river, they slipped in. Birdpaw swam weakly, but made it across. They continued the journey in silence. Waterleaf scented the air, veering to the right, looking for the entrance to the camp. By now, the sky was black, the only light coming from the moon, which was high in the sky. Waterleaf found a gorse tunnel, and she slunk inside, Birdpaw at her tail. When they broke through the barrier, silence meeted them. _What do we do? I don't wish to wake them..._ No need. Snowfur bounded up, yowling a warning, which sent RainClan out of there dens, fur bristling.

Snowfur stood in front of Waterleaf and Birdpaw, his neck fur bristled. "What are you doing on our territory?" he demanded in a growl. A silver she-cat with black spots padded up to him, whispering in his ear in a low, hushed tone. She soothed him enough that his fur lay flat on his neck again. Lionstar made his way through the crowd of cat wearily, each pawstep obviously an effort. _Is he sick? Will Lionstar be all right? _

"Why are you on RainClan territory?" he asked calmly, sitting down in front of them. Waterleaf took a deep breath as Birdpaw inched his way behind her, trembling. She dipped her head in respect, just so he knew they were there in peace. She tried to dislodge the tight knot in her throat, but anxiety and fear overwhelmed her.

"Shadowfur attacked our camp! He's killed Rayclaw!" she burst. A murmur of shock broke through the angered cats. "We don't know what to do! Shadowfur is picking us off one by one. Rayclaw didn't have an apprentice to take his place. We have no medicine cat!" She wailed, swaying. Lionstar sat back, shock etched in his eyes. The silver she-cat stepped forward, a calm expression on her face, but her eyes gave her away. They were filled with fear and sadness. For SnowClan.

"I'm Moonstream, RainClan's medicine cat," she said softly. "I am sorry for the loss of your medicine cat. Rayclaw was a great medicine cat." Mutters of agreement traveled through RainClan. Birdpaw stepped away from behind his mentor. "Lionstar, I wish to go to SnowClan for tonight to help with the cats. Am I permitted?" But Birdpaw shook his head before the golden tom could answer.

"You can't," he whispered fearfully. "SnowClan is so close to RainClan territory. For all you know, he could be here. You must think of your Clan before ours. Shadowfur is taking revenge on the forest!" Moonstream nodded, stepping back, but she pleaded silently with her eyes to her leader. Birdpaw had heard the stories of the evil tom in the Nursery. _Shadowfur is taking revenge on the forest...Shadow...! The shadow from the prophecy._

_The shadow is already here! And it's Shadowfur!_


	10. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! This is NOT a new chapter. This is just a little note explaining the name change, yet again.**

**I am in the process of making a website for my fanfiction account. And the name is permanent, as is the site. And I don't want a name expressing my like for a fandom, just in case I get over the fandom during my fanfiction career. So the current name that I have now, _A Strange and Beautiful Rose,_ will be permanent for my fanfiction career.**

**I really appreciate your tolerance for my spontaneousity (I dunno if that's a word, but oh well). I'm sorry if the name complicates something for you, but...I don't want to be stuck with a name that I might not like in a couple months (though that probably wouldn't happen - I am still completely obsessed with Twilight).**

**So if you're going to search me, search the current name, and I will update you further in chapter notes of the process of my website. I'll tell you all when it's up.**

**To all my Greek and Warriors fans, I am REALLY sorry, but I've lost inspiration. I am so pissed at myself, really. I'm going to try to write them later, hopefully when Greek is back on and I can watch it. And for Warriors, when I am able to read the fifth book in POT. If you have ideas, please, feel free to contact me at my email account or over PM. My email: p3girl612(at)aol(dot)com. I am SO sorry, again. Really. It kills me when I lose the inspiration for stories. If anyone would like to continue them, instead of waiting, tell me first, and I will gladly let everyone else know.**

**I love you guys, your reviews make my day, absolutely and totally. You guys are great, and I'm thankful that I have you. 8D Thanks a bunch, really.**

**xX..// Love, _A Strange and Beautiful Rose _xX..//**


End file.
